Love games
by J4sm1n4
Summary: What will happen when 15 year old Mikado meets 23 year old Izaya ?
1. Chapter 1

Mikado Ryugamine is 15-year-old boy whose best friend Masaomi Kida asked him to move to Ikebukuru so they could live in the same city and attend Raika academy together. They were friends since elementary school. Mikado was always timid ,shy, gentle kid but since early childhood he always wanted to live an exciting life .He was living in a small town that nothing ever happened in. To say he was bored would be an understatement of the year . But after his best friend moved to Ikebukuru leaving him in this dead town he felt as a time froze and the only good thing to him was his online chats with Masaomi and other online users . So that's why when his best friend asked him to move to the city he was more than happy . But six moths were left until that special day . So from the boredom he and two other online friends created an online gang that is only located in Ikebukuru and it's called DOLLARS . At first it was just a joke but then more people joined in and it got out of hands and then his two online friends left him to deal with this problem . Mikado didn't know what to do so he just kept the site going . And with that the six months passed by.

Now this is the day when Mikado finally moves to Ikebukuru. He went to a train station and took the first train to the city . Half an hour later he was walking out of the train and on to a platform then he stopped to wait for Masaomi because he agreed to meet him in the station .

'' Mikado '' the blonde boy said startling the brown-haired boy.

'' Masaomi ? ''

'' Is this a question? Sounded like one . So now you get three answers .'' Takes out his hand and shows one finger '' One Masaomi Kida '' shows another finger '' Two Masaomi Kida '' shows the third finger '' Three Masaomi Kida ''

'' Vau Masaomi ! No way ! Is it really you ! " Mikado said surprised.

The blonde sighs '' I spent three years coming up with that one and he totally ignores it '' laughs and playfully punches him '' I missed you ''

'' I can't belive you dyed your hair it looks cool you look so different I didn't recognize you although your jokes still suck.'' Said the brunette.

'' What did you expect it's been four years? Look at you ,you haven't changed, you look the same as you did in elementary and buddy'' taps him on the head '' My jokes don't suck ,they rule''

After that the blonde boy took Mikado for a walk to show him the district. He showed him good places to hang out , the Brown-haired boy saw the headless rider and met some Masaomis friends. The yellow-haired boy told Mikado about the people he should stay away from .

'' The most dangerous people are Shizou Heiwajima , Simon and some gang called The Dollars you should stay away from them. '' said the blond .

'' Is there someone else I should stay away from ? '' asked the brunette boy.

'' Mh .. Oh yeah you should definitely stay away from Izaya Orihara. REMEMBER THE NAME IZAYA ORIHARA STAY AWAY FROM HIM AT ALL COSTS- '' the boy was cut short.

'' Awww are you talking about me Ma-sa-o-mi ? '' said the black-haired man behind the blonds back.

Masaomis mood changed drastically it went from cheerful to dark and gloomy in one split second '' Izaya... '' his voice sounded harsh.

' Izaya ? Is he the same one that Masaomi told me to stay away from but then does he know him ? ' Mikado thought to himself.

'' Oh whose your little friend ? Won't you introduce us ? '' said Izaya playfully.

'' Izaya this is Mikado my best friend and Mikado this is Izaya my ...acquaintances ''

The black-haired man reached out his hand so he could shake the younger boys hand. But when their hands touched some unknown, strange , warm feeling ran through both of them . Neither of them have ever felt like this before . So they didn't know what to make of this so they just dismissed it.

'' Nice to meet you '' said the older male.

'' Nice to meet you too '' Mikado stuttered as they let go of each others hand .

'' So what are you doing in Ikebukuru , Iz-? ''tried to ask Masaomi as a ventilator came flying and hitting the black-haired male.

'' I thought I told you to never come back to this town ! IZAYA! '' yield a man dressed in bartenders uniform.

'' Sorry Sizu-chan I don't have time for you today.. '' he stud up and started running while the man with bartenders uniform chased after him'' Mikado we will meet again!'' Izaya yield as he ran and that made the young brown-haired boy blush.

'' Hey , Masaomi ,who was that who chased Izaya-kun? '' asked the boy with brown hair as a small smile appeared on his face.

'' That was the Shizou I already told you about him. He and Izaya go way back and they hate each other . It's better not to get involved in their fights . '' replied the other boy.

Mikado heard things crushing down further away from him , he looked at his hand which touched the older male and thought ' What was that feeling ? It wasn't fear or happiness .. Izaya-kun ..'

The two best friends wandered in the streets of Ikebukuru for about two hours until they realized it was a bit late so they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Mikado entered his apartment where he will live from now on , he chatted with his online fiends on the internet and then went to Izaya is siting on a sofa in his flat he is looking at a chess board while making some moves.

'' Everything is in place . If my guess is right about him .. The game will begin '' he laughs like a mad man then he looks up stopping his laughter and says '' But I wonder ...Mikado Ryugamine... '' he looks at his hand '' I couldn't read you completely .. and that feeling back then .. just who you are Mikado ?... I hope my guess is right because then the fun will begin '' picks up a queen from the board '' I will turn this city into a battle ground to awaken the queen '' smiles sadistically.

* * *

The next day .

Today is the first day of new school because of that Mikado is more than worried he never was good on the first few days of school , But he relaxed a bit when he remembered that Masaomi will be with him . So now the brown-haired boy is making his way where he and his best friend agreed to meet yesterday . And when he finally reached the meeting place not long after Masaomi showed up .

'' Hey Mikado sorry I'm a little late.. '' said the blonde boy gasping.

'' Hi, it's nothing big I got used to this in elementary school '' he said and they started walking to school . Masaomi was talking about how he loves girls while Mikado was dozing of thinking about yesterday and his meeting with Izaya .

'' Hey Mikado are you listening? '' he hit him and that made the brunette come out of his deep memories.

'' AAUU.. Oh sorry I was wondering about something.. Izaya-kun doesn't seem ... dangerous ..so ..what makes him dangerous ? What does he do ? '' The brown-haired boy asked curious.

'' Well belive me he is dangerous... He is an informant he knows almost everything and if you need some information about something you can get it from him of course for a price .. And he doesn't make problems by hitting someone he manipulates them . '' he stated with a bit anger in his voice.

'' Oh .. So how come you know each other? '' asked Mikado.

'' We did some business . '' he replied as they entered into a school .

The brown-haired boy stopped asking questions because he saw that these questions were making his friend uncomfortable. Mikado and Masaomi changed their shoes and went to their classes . Mikado was in class 1A and Masaomi class 1B.

The next part of the day at school went really slowly . The brown-haired boy tried to do his best but sometimes from worrying to much that just wouldn't be enough. Te final bell rang so Masaomi and Mikado met up outside and started walking home together. They were walking through the park when suddenly someone ran into the brunette knocking him on the concrete path and landing on top of him.

'' Auu.. that hurt... '' he opened his eyes seeing the older male who was on his mind since yesterday on top of him'' Izaya-kun? '' he spoke softly.

'' Aww, Mika-chan '' he said trying to stand up but something brought him down again '' what the hell ? '' he looked and saw that some how his jackets sleeve entangled itself to Mikados pants belt a light pin painted his cheeks. The brown-haired boy saw it to and blushed realizing how close Izayas hand is to his special place .

The black-haired male tried to unstuck it but no luck than he looked back for a moment seeing few angry man coming for him '' I have no time .. Mika-chan let's stand up together '' younger boy just nodded .

In few seconds both of them were standing but still stuck '' I have to run and since ..''he grinned and grabbed on Mikados belt '' I'm still stuck to you so you are going with me '' He pulled him a little so that the boy would start running with him.

'' Hey Mikado ! '' Masaomi yield watching his best friend runaway with the informant.

They ran for 10 minutes until they finally lost those two guys and now they are in some alley . Mikado was pinned to the wall with Izaya so close to him that he could hear his heart beat .

'' Now let's see what can we do about this? '' the taller male said he tried to free his hand.

'' Can I try ? '' asked Mikado blushing.

'' Yeah I'm not stopping you '' he said teasingly.

Mikado was so focused on a task at hand that he didn't see Izaya staring at him . The black-haired man was taking in every detail about his young companion . After few minutes Mikado finally freed them .

'' Aww Mika-chan your so cute '' the man hugged the younger boy making the boy blush .

'' Stop it '' the brunette stuttered.

'' Don't be so mean '' he teased him '' Now Mika-chan don't lie to me or I will be angry , are you the leader of the dollars ? ''

Hearing his quetion stopped the blue eyed boys heart he knew lying isn't an option because sooner or later he would still find out so he took in breath '' Yes'' he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

'' I knew it '' the older male said excited , holding Mikado tighter.

" So now what will you do with this information? Will you sell it to someone? " asked brown-haired teen with a worried voice.

Izaya let go of Mikado '' That hurts Mika-chan '' he put a hand on his heart dramatically '' What kind of man do you think I am? "He said with a fake hurt voice.

'' That's the thing I don't know you.. '' boy mumbled under his breath but the older man heard him.

'' Your so mean Mikado '' he said a bit girly . .'' I won't tell anyone. This information is just for my personal benefit . And I wanted to be the first to know the true identity of the leader of the Dollars since I belong to the Dollars '' Mikado was surprised to hear that the informant belonged to the Dollars, the group that Mikado himself created as a joke at first. '' I have only one question , most people lie to me out of fear , why didn't you lie ? Why did you tell me the truth right away ? '' Izaya asked him giving a curious look.

Mikado looked at the older man '' Don't really know... '' he sighed '' Just seem like the right thing to do .I guess ... '' he replied.

'' So If some guy comes up at you in the street and asks you if you are the leader of the Dollars , will you tell him the truth too? '' asked the black-haired man.

'' No, it wouldn't be a secret if told everyone that asked me... '' he replied.

'' But you told me ,am I special ? '' the man said in his sing-song voice the last part. The boy could hear his heart jump.

'' I just assumed that it isn't worth to hide it from you since you brought it up anyways. You had your suspicions earlier so I just told you the truth. You would have found out this sooner or later. I thought sooner might be better for me. '' he said blushing.

'' Oh is that so '' tho older man said with a smirk on his face. That smirk made the young boy uncomfortable.'' I have to go now '' the man said walking away but before he was out of sight he looked back saying '' Taro Tanaka you are interesting '' and then he disappeared from the boys view .

* * *

Izaya thought to himself as he walked ' Mikado , Mikado you are interesting ! The game is on and you are in the middle of it what will you do ? What will happen ? Since your best friend Masaomi is there to ' than he started singing outlaud while bouncing '' Red , blue , yellow and colorless will meet decide the fate and revive the queen''

* * *

'' Taro Tanaka? Does that mean he is Kanra ? It couldn't be , could it? It would explain many things... '' said Mikado his thoughts outlaud .

Three months had passed . In which ones Izaya almost started all gang war between Blue Squares , Yellow Scarves , The Dollars and The Slashers . The most interesting fact is that the leader of Yellow Scarves is Masaomi Kida best friend of The Dollars leader Mikado Ryugamine . The leader of Blue Squares is Aoba Kuronuma 4th grader in middle school who knows all of them and calls Mikado '' Mikado-senpai '' . The leader of The Slashers called ''Mother'' is Anri Sonohara , Masoamis friend and Mikados friend/classmate .

Izayas plan was working great . The gangs were beginning to attack each other ,well, The Yellow Scarves were attacking The Dollars , Blue Squares were attacking The Yellow Scarves , The Slashers tried to prevent the war but that only made things worse and The Dollars weren't fighting back at all . Everything was unfolding so fast and perfectly until Celty the headless rider intervene . At the end Mikado became the new leader of Blue Squares but he was still the leader of Dollars , Masomi was badly injured by the blues when they tried to take the control of Yellow Scarves and Anri tried to slash Izaya after all of this but unsuccessfully.

Since the day when the brown-haired boy told the black-haired man his secret, through all of this commotion Mikado and Izaya were chatting online and meeting sometimes they almost were friends but somethings keeped the two from officially becoming friends. Even after Mikado found out that Izaya was the one who almost started the war and got his best friend and other people badly hurt he couldn't hate him as everyone else did. He was still chatting with him and meeting him but now it was in secret . Izaya never understood why Mikado didn't hate him and still hung out with him, but he was glad about that for some unknown reason .

Now Mikado and Izaya were at the mans office in Shinjuku . The informant was teaching the boy some flick-blade skills. The brunette was bad at sports but he wanted at least try to learn how to protect himself , so he asked Izaya to help him .

'' You are really bad at this Mika-chan '' the black-haired male stated in his cute voice. The leader of The Dollars blushed from embarrassment.

'' I know... '' he said .

'' Don't worry when I'm done with you , you will be the master of the blade '' the man chuckled.

'' I hope you can do miricles'' the brunette mumbled.

'' I can and I will '' he said giving Mikado another blade pointing his finger to the target. The boy threw it but missed at least 10 times until it finally at least moved the target.

'' See I told you . Now we are getting somewhere . '' said amused man.

After five hours of intense trying , Mikado already could hit the target not in the perfect places but at least it didn't fly through the side.

'' Vau Mika-chan you improved but we still need to work on this a long time until it's perfect . '' said Izaya in a sing-song voice '' Now you should be getting home it's pretty late already. ''

The boy sighed disappointed '' Ahh , I wanted to practise little bit longer , but well ...'' .

'' Don't be sad you can come over tomorrow after school .I will be waiting .. And If it wasn't this late you still would have to leave because I have some business to take care off.'' He said .

'' Oh ... '' the boys heart ached as if predicting something bad will happen. The man looked at the younger one , who had a worry look on his face.

'' Say Mika-chan , would you be sad if I died ? '' asked Izaya . Mikado looked at him with a glint of anger in his eyes.

'' Do you even need to ask? Ofcourse I would ! Why would you even ask?'' the boys response surprised Izaya ,he didn't expect Mikado to be angry .

'' You know my job is dangerous, right ? Someday it will get me killed . '' said the man as the boys heart stopped at the thought of Izaya dying .

'' Sure I know ... But you should still be careful '' brunette said in a sad voice. '' And don't play games with people who have guns ! I know your bored but still . It's the same as if I would jump in front of train just for kicks. '' He said. Izayas eyes widened , he didn't even feel as he pulled the boy into a tight embrace .

'' Don't say such nasty things . I promise to be careful . '' Mikado arms raped around the man.

'' Text me when your job is finished , okay ? ''

'' I will ''

'' Promise ? ''

'' I promise . ''

'' Because , if you don't I'm going to worry ''the brown-haired teen lifted his head and looked into the mans eyes.

'' I will and if I don't that means something happened . '' said the black-haired male.

'' Don't joke about this things '' the boy freed himself from the mans grip picked up his back pack '' I will see you tomorrow '' the boy left the office of the informant.

* * *

Few hours later...

'' Nice to see the famous informant in person '' said the man in a black suit.

'' Nice to meet you to , Hajime Horou, head of the Fire Dragons gang . So who do I own this pleasure to? '' asked Izaya.

'' Someone suggested you if I want some information about somebody. '' said the suit.

'' Oh really ? So who is that special someone? '' asked the informant.

'' I don't know. That's why I need your help . Of course for a price. I want to know the name and location of the leader of The Dollars ''

Izaya felt something dark fell on his heart '' Sorry , I can't help you with this , I don't know anything myself '' he said.

'' He told me you would say something like this . I guess there is no other way. ''

SHOOT! Izaya felt something sting in his neck he checked and found tranquilizer dart there. He fell down '' I guess I won't be keeping my promise to him... He will be so mad ...'' he said with a soft smile before passing out.

* * *

Mikado was washing the dishes as a bad feeling rushed through his body and the plate that was in his hands fell down, shattering.

'' Izaya... '' he went to his phone to check is there a text from the informant '' Maybe he is still working ... Or maybe he just forgot.. But what was that bad feeling just now?''


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

Mikado wake up and the first thing he did was to check his phone for any text from Izaya . But no luck . That made the boy worry , but he decided to push it to the back of his mind , since this wasn't that unusual for the informant . The teen figured ' Izaya must be working hard.. So he probably forgot to text me , so I will just have to remind him . '

[ Hey , what's up ? Someone broke his promise ... Don't over work you still have to teach me how to throw knifes better .]

He pushed the button send and went to get ready for school .

Mikado was siting by the window in his seat not paying attention to anything that teacher said . His mind was focused on one thing only.

'' Izaya Orihara .. '' he mumbled silently .

Yeah , Izaya might forget to text Mikado , but he never forgets to text him back even when he is working , sleeping , fighting with Shizou.

All day in school the boy never let go of his phone when he was in class or with his friends because he felt that if he did for ,some reason, Izaya would disappear forever. So when the final bell rang , he was the first through the door, he ran as quick as he could , like someones life depended on how fast he ran to the station . He took the first train to Shinjuku .

30 min later he was in Shinjuku running towards Izayas office .Few minutes later he was at his destination he knocked . The door was opened by Namie Yagiri the informants secretary , before she was The Chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals until Mikado ruined her company .

She looked at him with cold eyes and said '' He isn't here '' .

'' Then where is he ? '' the young boy asked gasping.

'' Have no idea , he didn't answer any of my texts and calls . '' the secretary replied boys eyes widened only one question in his mind Did something happened to the informant.

'' He didn't answer any of my texts either... '' he stuttered hearing his heart beating faster and faster.

' If Izaya is missing or even dead...Then I won't have job anymore , no more money ... I won't be able to help Seiji ,my dear little brother .' The woman thought.

'' Try calling him ... '' she suggested.

'' Okay... '' he pulled out his cellphone with trembling hands and dialled the informants number.

* * *

Brrrrr ... Brrrr ...Izaya heard his phone ringing . From the tone of the call , he knew which phone it was and who was calling ... ' Mikado ... Sorry I can't pick up but I'm kind of busy -' his thoughts were interrupted when he cough with blood coming out of his mouth .

'' Look somebody is calling you , let's see who it is '' the man with a blood on his suit said '' Oh, is someone called Mika-chan is this your girlfriend ? '' The informant looked at the man with angry eyes . '' Your not going to tell me ? Oh , well , is not like I care ... I only want to know the name of the leader of The Dollars. So please tell me and this torture will end . '' leader of Fire Dragons said .

'' I don't know anything , I told you before ! '' Izaya replied.

'' Don't worry you will break sooner or later and I have all the time in the world . But I don't know about you . '' he said as he electrocuted Izaya .

'' AHHHHH! '' the informant screamed while electric shock ran from his feet which were inside cold water through his all body. It hurt even more since he was tied to a metal chair.

* * *

'' He isn't answering ... '' Mikado looked at the phone with one hand on his heart.

'' Something must have happened ... '' Namie said her thoughts out loud .

The boys heart beat increased more'' Do you know anything about last nights job ? '' he asked stuttering .

'' I only know he was meeting some leader of a new gang in Shinjuku '' replied the woman.

'' Does he keep some kind book about his affairs? '' asked Mikado with a voice filled with sadness and worry.

'' His office is filled with his black books ... The only problem is ... That he is the only one that can read them ...''

'' Tch ! '' the boy was angry from his hopelessness to help Izaya.

'' So what do we do know ? It's not like the police is going to do anything. '' asked the woman with a brothers complex.

The brown-haired put a finger on his chin and thought really hard how can he help then an Idea came to him '' Do you have any of his photos ? ''

'' Yeah.. Just an ID.. I know where he keeps it . '' she replied going to his office and into one of his safes pulling out his ID and giving it to the boy.

'' That's perfect ... '' he pictured the photo . Posted it on a Dollars website with a message.

[ He is a member of Dollars . Has anyone seen him ? He went missing yesterday . This is an alert to every member of The Dollars. Help me find him please.]

'' That's great and all but what if no one has seen him ? '' asked Namie the obvious.

'' I know ... Asking people to remember if they saw him yesterday is like looking for a needle in a haystack ... '' he said looking up to the ceiling.

'' So that's it, that's all we can do ? So in other words we are leaving him in fates hands '' she said.

The boy clenched his fists '' No way ! I don't care what I have to do I will find him ! One way or another... ''

The boy pulled out his phone and called Aoba . Since Mikado was the new boss of The Blue Squares and Aoba was his second in command there . He asked Aoba to call everyone in The Blue Squares so they all could help him find the informant , Aoba happily agreed since this was the first time his Mikado-senpai asked for something from him or The Blue Squares . Mikado told everything he knew and hang up .

'' It's done... Now we just have to wait for someone to find out something ''

Few hours later ...

Mikado was going through the answers to his post in The Dollars website but there was nothing useful... Then his phone rang , Aoba told him that he found out who kidnapped Izaya. Mikado told him to text the address and to meet him there with all the members of Blue Squares .

In 10 minutes Mikado and his gang with Aoba gathered near the place where Izaya was held . They all had a weapon a knife or baseball bath . Mikado asked if there was anyone that was to afraid to go in with him , but there was no one like that .

The Blue Squares surprised and quickly knocked out the Fire Dragons guards by the door then they all sneaked into the building . Mikados heart was pounding hard he hoped he wasn't to late. They caught one of the members of the Fire Dragons and made him spill out in which room they were holding the informant. They made their way through the building knocking out every member of Fire Dragon. When they were near the room Mikado heard Izayas scream and barged straight in and what he saw made him snap . Mikados eyes turned from scared and worried to angry and cold . His usual self shy and kind turned to dark and sadistic . He saw Izaya being electrocuted . Mikado pulled out his knife and threw it , the knife hit the leader of The Fire Dragon in his arm making him release the button and to drop the remote , stopping the torture.

'' Ahh what the hell ! '' yield the man in the suit holding his bleeding arm.

'' Aoba release Izaya-san now , and you two hold that man there '' ordered Mikado. Two members of Blue Squares took the leader of Fire Dragons by each hand and held him tight .

'' I will be borrowing this '' the brown-haired teen took the baseball bath from one of his subordinates .

'' What are you going to do ? '' asked the man stuttering.

'' Well , first I want to know ,why did you kidnapped Izaya ?'' Mikado asked .

'' I just wanted him to tell me the name of The Dollars leader . '' the man replied .

'' Than your in luck, I'm the leader of The Dollars '' Mikado smirked devilishly '' Now tell me , why would you think that he knew my name ? ''

'' When I asked someone told me that he did ... '' said the man .

'' Someone , who ? '' the boy asked coming closer .

'' He was the leader of The Yellow Scarves ... Masaomi Kida ... '' the man spit out '' So now ...are you going to let me go ? '' he asked stuttering .

'' Hell No! You hurt Izaya-san I will never forgive anyone who hurts him ! '' Mikado yield as he hit one of the mans legs with a bath , breaking it making, the man screamed in agony. Than he broke the other leg than the right arm and left .

'' Now I'm done ... Don't ever come near him again , do you understand ? '' asked the teen glaring at the man. The man just nodded. Mikado turned around and went where Izaya was , he knelt down .

'' Izaya-kun are you okay ? '' asked Mikado returning to his old self.

'' Mikado ...I'm fine '' Izaya said breathing heavy .

'' I'm glad ... '' Mikado sighed '' Aoba we need a doctor '' he said.

'' Shinra... Celty knows '' said the informant .

'' Okay ... Now how should we return to Ikebukuru ? '' asked the boy.

'' I already thought about that I have a van waiting outside '' said Aoba.


	4. Chapter 4

The van was driving at full speed through the streets of Ikebukuru to one of the apartment buildings. In the van were four people the driver , Mikado , Izaya and Aoba. The informant was badly hurt that's why they were exceeding the speed limit . They were going to Celtys place where she lived with Shinra the underground doctor. Even thought Izaya told Mikado he was fine , the boy could see that the informant was in a bad shape.

In few minutes they arrived to the building where the headless rider lived . They carried Izaya upstairs and knocked on the door . Celty opened it and let them in . Shinra was standing near the sofa motioning them to carry him in and put him on the sofa.

'' Oh Izaya , in what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time ? '' asked the doctor while checking him for any internal damage.

'' Nothing much . '' answered the informant.

'' Good , there is no external damage .''the doctor said as he started to close Izayas open wounds .

Few hours later ...

Izaya was asleep from tranquilizers that Shinra gave him when he finished treating him. Aoba already left . Shinra , Celty and Mikado were siting in the kitchen.

'' So is he really going to be okay ? '' asked Mikado worried .

'' Yes , he didn't have any fatal wounds , even after being tortured like that ''replied Shinra.

'' I'm really glad ... '' The boy looked more relaxed .

'' So if you don't mind me asking , what happened ? '' asked the doctor .

'' No , I don't . He went to meet a client the leader of the Fire Dragons . The client wanted to know the name of The Dollars leader and Izaya-kun refused to tell him ... '' the boy said with sad eyes feeling guilty.

'' Izaya , did ? '' Shinras eyes widened he has never heard his friend to consider others safety before his own '' So how then did you get him back? Did Fire Dragons let him go ? ''

'' No ... When I found out that he is missing I called Aoba and asked him to find Izaya-kun . '' the brunette replied.

[ And how did Aoba found him? ] Wrote in PDA Celty.

'' I don't know and I don't want to know ''said the boy.

'' Did you and Aoba saved him ? '' asked the guy with glasses.

'' You could say it ... ''replied brown-haired teen looking down .

[ How? ] Celty asked.

'' We gathered all the Blue Squares and attacked the building were Izaya-san was kept . '' said the teen .

'' Aren't you afraid that they might attack you after what you did to them ? '' asked the doctor .

'' Not for a while ... The leader broke both arms and legs... '' said the teen with a cold voice.

[ Did Aoba broke them ? ]

'' No , I did . He hurt Izaya-san I couldn't forgive him . '' replied the boy as shill ran through both of Celty and Shinra.

[ It's late . I should take you home .] wrote Celty.

'' I'm staying . I want to take care of Izaya-san since it was my fault that he got hurt .'' said the teen blushing a little.

[ What about school? ] asked the headless rider.

'' I'm not going until I'm sure that he is really fine .. '' said the boy standing up and going back to the living room . He sat down near the sofa . He put his arms on the sofa and crossed them near the informants head. The boy lied his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

[ Then I guess I'm going to take out an extra Futon. ] wrote Celty coming into the living room.

'' I don't think we need to.. '' said Shinra smirking.

[ Shouldn't we make him comfortable ? ]

'' I think he is where he wants to be '' said the doctor.

[ How come ? ] asked Celty.

'' Let me ask you this . What kind of person would risk his own life to protect other persons secret or save others life ? '' asked the man with glasses the obvious.

[ Someone in love ... ] wrote the headless rider.

'' BINGO .. Have you ever seen Izaya to protect someone to this level ? And Mikado ... He wasn't that angry when Masaomi got hurt , he didn't take revenge against anyone that time... And now ...''

[ So you want to say they have the same kind of relationship like we do ? ] Wrote Celty on her PDA.

'' No . At least not right now . I don't think they understand what they feel yet. ''said the doctor looking at the boy and Izaya.

[ Oh..] she wrote.

The headless rider went to her room and from her closet she took out a blanket and came back to the living room , placing it on the boy.

The next day...

Mikado was still sleeping when Izaya wake up . The informant looked around taking in the sight when his eyes fell on the sleeping boy his head next to his . The older male smiled as his heart started pounding faster. The boy felt a slight switch when Izaya sat up so he wake up to .

'' You should be resting ...'' said the boy in caring voice.

'' And you should be in school . I guess neither of as is doing what we are supposed to. Isn't that so Mika-chan? '' asked the informant in a low sing-song voice the last part.

'' I guess so .. '' Mikado eyes filled with guilt. Black-haired man saw the guilt and hurt in the boys eyes.

'' Why are you feeling guilty ? '' He asked looking at the boy intensely.

'' I'm sorry ... This was my fault ... '' the younger one looked at the man with teary eyes the informants heart stopped for a moment at that sight.

'' No crying '' Izaya brushed Mikados tears with his thumb '' It wasn't your fault . You haven't done anything to that man before . Even if he was looking for you ...It wasn't your fault - '' the man was cut short when the boys arms circled his neck puling him into a tight embrace. Leaving man shocked.

'' I was scared ... Yesterday was the scariest day in my life ... I didn't want to lose you ... '' Said the boy stuttering as a man , unknown to the younger one , blushed .

'' I was scared to , that I won't be able to see you again... '' Izaya said as his arms wrapped around the boys fin body .

'' I never want to feel something like what I felt yesterday '' said the boy with his heart beating hard.

'' I promise I will do anything I can to prevent that feeling again.'' he said holding the boy tighter.

* * *

'' Masaomi ! '' yield Anri running towards him '' Do you know why Mikado isn't at school today ? '' she asked gasping.

'' He didn't came school today ? '' the blonde boy said out loud.

'' Yeah.. I guess you don't know either.. I wonder what happened , he isn't someone to skip school without a reason. ''

'' I know .. Maybe his out there hitting on girls ? '' he laughed.

'' That's only you would do .. He probably is sick . We should check on him after school . '' said the girl.

'' That's great suggestion . ''

* * *

'' Everything is good there is nothing wrong with you Izaya . You should drink a lot of liquids that's doctors orders.'' said Shinra.

'' Good , I guess I can go home . '' said the man playfully .

'' No ! '' Mikado said harsh .

Izaya looked surprised '' Why ? '' he asked.

'' I don't think you should be alone ... '' the boy said blushing.

'' Oh really ? So what do you suggested ? '' teased the man.

'' You will be coming with me to my apartment.. And you will stay there so I could take care of you ... '' said the brunette .

Izayas cheeks turned pink '' Okay... '' escaped his lips.

'' Then ..'' the boy looked at Celty '' Can you take as there? '' he asked her.

[ Yes ] Celty replied.

Later ...

Mikado and Izaya were at the boys apartment . The informant called Namie ordering her to bring clean clothes for him to wear .Right now Mikado was making Izaya drink some hot tea .

'' Drink ! Doctor said you should drink some liquids. '' Mikado stated.

'' But I don't want tooo '' the man whined.

'' But I tried to make it the best way I can just for you '' the boy pouted. The boy already learned how to play informants game .

Izaya looked at his cute face and couldn't say no anymore '' Give me that '' he said cursing the day when the boy learned the rules to his game.

'' See it wasn't that hard was it ? '' Mikado said smiling brightly.

'' Your a slave driver Mika-chan . '' He whined when their hands touched making them look deeply inside each others eyes. They stayed this way for a moment when something started pulling them closer but then the moment was interrupted by someone knocking on a door.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikado got up and went to open the door . Mikado unlocked and opened the door .

'' Mikado ,my friend why didn't you respond to our calls and texts '' said Masaomi barging into Mikados apartment '' You know Anri and I were worried ab- '' he froze in place the second he saw Izaya in Mikados apartment.

'' Oh ,hello Masaomi-kun '' the man said cheerfully.

The blonde boys face turned dark his eyes full with hatred '' What the hell is he doing here ? '' he asked in angry voice.

'' Don't you see? Mikado-kun is taking care of me '' Izaya said teasingly .

Masaomis eyes widened and he turned to face the brown-haired boy and when their eyes met , shivers ran through Masaomis body form the blue ice cold eyes .

'' Masaomi '' Mikado said furious remembering that his best friend was the one who was responsible for torturing Izaya '' You shouldn't be here '' he said with a hint of deadly intent in his voice .

'' Me ? What about Izaya ? Why is he here ?'' The blonde glared at the brown-haired boy .

'' He is staying . See someone told the leader of Fire Dragons that Izaya-kun knows the name of the leader of The Dollars . I'm really mad about that right now . '' said Mikado coming closer to Masaomi '' He was tortured because of me ... I won't let that happen again . And by the way I know it was you, who told them about Izaya-kun . Your my best friend , but I won't let even you hurt Izaya-san . I will protect him . '' he whispered in the blondes ear .

'' Mikado ... '' the boy mumbled '' You know what he did ? He deserved everything he got ... '' he whispered into the brunettes ear with fury in his voice.

'' I don't care ... '' the brown-haired boy said '' I just don't want anything bad to happen to him '' he said to Masaomi silently so that only he could hear and tried to walk away blushing a bit .

'' But why ? '' the blonde grabbed Mikados wrist '' Why do you even want to protect him ? doesn't make any sense '' he said it as a whisper.

The brunette lowered his head '' I don't know ... '' he lifted his head '' The only thing I really know is that I won't let you hurt him . '' he stated looking into the others eyes with determined look .

'' Mikado ... '' the blonde tighten his grip on the others wrist '' I hope you know what your doing ... Like you don't want to see that bastard hurt...'' he pulled the brown-haired boy into an embrace '' I don't want to see you hurt ... ''

Mikado sighed hugging Masaomi back '' I don't want you hurt either ... Your my best friend . Don't start trouble again... Please... '' said the boy.

'' Ne Mika-chan is mine! ''The older male pulled Mikado out of Masaomis hug and into his arms instead . His arms encircled the boy pulling him into a tight hug . The boys head rested in his chest hearing his heart pound .

Mikado blushed '' Izaya-san ... ''

Masaomi looked at the man with disgust and said to him '' If you hurt Mikado in any way. I will kill you. Not even Mikado himself will be able to stop me ''

The older man smirked '' Mika-chan, Masaomi is being mean to me again'' he whined .

'' Tch ! '' the blonde turned around and left the apartment '' Let's go Anri . Mikado is fine . '' he took her hand and dragged her away .

'' Kida-kun ...'' Anri said feeling a grip on her arm tighten .

The blonde didn't stop at least for 10 minutes then he let go of Anris hand said sorry and went to other direction. Masaomi walked around the block feeling something strange . He knew he was worried about Mikado , but there was something else , something dark . He was feeling jealous . Sure Masaomi likes girls he even had girlfriend , her name was Saki Mikajima. But his feelings for Mikado were different he knew it . Since they were children Masaomi knew he was feeling something out of ordinary for his best friend . However , he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to not think about it , but whenever they were together the thoughts returned more and more . When he left his small town and went to live to Ikebukuru he felt a bit relived because he wouldn't have those strange feelings for his best friend . But.. Without Mikado he felt as something important in his life was missing. So he created The Yellow Scarves to try to fill the empty space . However , he didn't succeed . Then he met Saki and they fell in love , but she wasn't enough to fill the empty space. Saki was Izayas paw to start a war between Blue Squares and The Yellow Scarves . Because of Izaya , Saki got hurt and that's why Masaomi hates Izaya . After that they broke up and year later Mikado returned . And the empty space disappeared ... Masaomi regained his light smile.

Masaomi never tried to fight for Mikados heart because he never accepted his feelings towards his best friend ... And now Mikado is disappearing again ... He saw in his friends eyes the spark that Izaya ignited when they first met ... That was the first time he felt jealous . For months he watched his friend and Izaya become closer and closer . Even after the black-haired male tried to start a war again, he knew that Mikado was still in touch with him.

'' Mikado... Why ? Why him of all people ? '' Masaomi looked at the sky with eyes filled with sadness '' You could have chosen anyone else ... But not him ! '' he punched a wall near him with all the rage and sadness he had .

'' Ohh ! Fuck that hurt ! '' his hand started bleeding from that punch to the wall. He looked at his hand as tear escaped his eye '' Mikado I am loosing you aren't I ? '' his voice was filled with heartache .

* * *

'' Mika-chan , feed me '' said Izaya in his girly voice while siting in the kitchen.

'' You have two hands , you can feed yourself . '' the brown-haired boy stated kind of annoyed from all the whining he had to endure.

'' No ! C'mon Mika-chan don't be mean ... Feed me . '' he opened his mouth . Mikado sighed and took the spoon .

While he was feeding the older male , Nami came and saw that the door open a bit so she just came in without knocking .

She stared at the scene before her '' I'm sorry to interrupt I brought what you asked for '' she said with a voice that had a hiden meaning.

Mikado blushed '' You're not interrupting... '' he stuttered.

'' Yes, you are, I finally got Mikado to feed me . '' he said pouting .

'' Don't worry I'm leaving . '' she put the bag with Izayas clothes down and laptop and left .

'' So where were we Mika-chan ? '' Said the older male smirking.

'' Nowhere ... '' the blue eyed teen got up and went to the room , turned on his computer and went to check whats new on dollars.

'' Noo ! I want you to keep feeding me...''

'' Izaya-san please stop playing , you can eat yourself .'' The boy said firmly with light pink painted cheeks. The man frowned and started eating what was left.

Later in the evening. Mikado laid two futon on the ground . '' It's time to go to bed. '' The boy said .

'' But it's so early and I have to finish this up '' the man said tapping on his computer .

'' Shinra said you have to rest so it's time to sleep '' brunette stated.

'' Maybe later I have to work now '' he said not looking away from the screen.

'' No ! You need to rest and work can wait '' the boy came and took away the mans laptop.

'' Mikado ! Give it back '' the black-haired male said standing up and coming closer to Mikado.

'' No way ... '' he put the laptop back to it's bag and zipped it .

'' C'mon I really need to finish this ''

'' I said no ! ''

Izaya smirked '' If you don't give it back ... We are sleeping in one futon.. Together... cuddling.. '' the older male said.

'' N-n-no '' the younger one stuttered and blushed.

'' Than give my computer back.. '' The man said while thinking ' Mikado would never accept sleeping with me in one bad so I'm getting my computer back ' .

'' Not happening... '' Mikado turned red '' I rather sleep in one bed ... With you ...That would mean ... you will be resting.. ''


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning.

The sun is rising and shining through Mikados apartment window , waking Izaya up from his dream.

'' Huh? '' the black-haired man frowned while opening his eyes cursing the sun.

'' Damn ! I should remember to buy him some curtains '' he stopped in the middle of sentence blushing, remembering the dream he had about the teen. He looked at the sleeping brunette next to him ' He's so cute ' he gently pulled him closer encircling him with his arms and making something in his pants harder . ' Oh , Mika-chan made me so hard . This never happened before... That dream ... was so real...This is interesting... Seems like I would want that dream to become reality. ' the man smirked ' I wonder if Mika-chan has wet dreams already...' a devilish smirk appeared on the older mans face .

'' Maybe I should check... '' Izaya said sliding his hand slowly down the boys body taking in every part of it through his pyjamas. When his hand reached it's target, it gently touched it for a few seconds. Mikado twitch a little making Izaya feel pleased with himself .

'' It's big and hard ! '' a wide grin appeared '' I guess he does have that kind of dreams... '' he traced his fingers through Mikados locks and then realised the boy from his grip . He stud up , took a change of clothes and went to a bathroom to take a shower.

The running water woke up Mikado

'' Tch ! '' he opened his eyes and looked to the side ' I guess Izaya-san is already up ... That means I should probably go and make some ramen . ' he thought to himself rolling out of the futon.

Ten minutes later . Izaya got out of the shower and found breakfast waiting for him .

'' Good morning Izaya-san '' the boy said with a smile.

'' Awww good morning Mika-chan you made me breakfast ? '' the man exclaimed.

The brunette blushed '' I just put some hot water on ''

'' So Mikado aren't you going to school today again ? '' the man asked eating his ramen.

'' I said I won't be going to school until I know you are alright ... '' the boy replied .

'' You know , Mikado , I'm really fine . '' Izaya looked at Mikado with serious look .

'' No ! Your not ! And it's all my fault ... '' tears started to pile up in the corners of Mikados eyes '' I couldn't protect you ... ''

'' Look '' the older male put his spoon down , looking at the boy with worry in his eyes '' I can protect myself . You don't need to worry- ''

'' YES, I DO! And I always will ! '' the younger male yeald.

'' Mikado...Why do you want to protect someone like me ? I mean I almost started a war , it was my fault that Masaomi was hurt ... Even Anri tried to slash me .. But you ... You just hit me and asked me not to do it again while you put ice on my bruise ... and you still hang out with me... Why ? '' the black-haired man asked the questions that were stuck in his throat for some time , fear didn't let them leave.

Mikado giggled sadly '' You know Masaomi-kun asked the same thing yesterday... '' he paused for a moment '' But I told him I didn't know why... but I guess I just didn't want to accept the truth ...''

'' The truth ?... '' Izaya looked puzzled.

'' I guess I can't back down now...'' the teen came closer to the man until he stud just inches away '' I guess you should know ... '' he leaned closer and pressed his lips gently to the black-haired mans lips. They were really soft . Mikado pulled back '' I love you Izaya-san ... ''

'' Mikado...'' Izaya grabbed the boy and pulled him back into a kiss , he didn't think at all what he was doing he just wanted the warm feeling back .

Mikados eyes widened but they close soon after . He returned the kiss . Now there lips were moving in sync ,the man licked the boys bottom lip asking for entry . The teen gladly complied and opened his mouth allowing the other to explore it . Their exploring session lasted for another two minutes until they both broke the kiss gasping for air .

'' Iz-Iz-Izaya-sa-sa-san '' Mikado stuttered with a red face like never before .

The man said '' I'm hungry ... '' trying to process why he had just kissed the boy like that. Mikado didn't want to push anything so he went to take a shower leaving the older male alone in the kitchen.

' What did I do ? Why did I kiss him ? ' Izaya thought ' More importantly why was I happy when he told me he loved me? ' he looked more confused by the second ' I love humans they are interesting ... Mikado is interesting ... '' he looked to the bathroom. ' I never wanted someone to love me ... ' his mind was spinning round and round trying to come up with an answer when the bathroom doors opened and Mikado came out . He was wearing casual dark-blue jeans and black T-shirt , water drops falling from his wet hair to the ground. The boy didn't say anything he just went into his room and turned on his computer .

The awkward silence lasted for few hours until Izaya decided it was enough .

'' The kiss... '' he started '' It didn't mean anything '' he said.

'' I guessed that '' Mikado gave him half-hearted smile.

'' I'm not a relationship kind of person '' the man said firmly.

'' I didn't think you were one '' the boy said with sadness in his eyes .

'' So why didn't you throw me out already ? '' the older male asked.

'' Because I care about you ... and even if you don't care about me , I will still care about you . '' he replied smiling.

'' You shouldn't ! '' Izaya stud up glaring at the boy '' You shouldn't love me ! I will hurt you ! '' he yield.

'' Izaya-san... You won't break me that easily . '' the teen stated as he stud up to .

'' I will and I will prove to you '' Izaya came closer to the boy and kissed him again.

The kiss was more passionate than the last time . Their toungue were battling for dominance . Of course the older man was wining the fight . His hand slid under Mikados t-shirt and up his chest until it stopped at the boys nipple and started playing with it . Izayas other hand slid down the teens behind and grabbed his ass . Mikado moaned into the kiss puting his hands on the mans chest . After few minutes Izaya broke the kiss ,pushed the brunette on to the futon and climbed on top of him puting his knee in between the teens legs making him moan again . The black-haired male began kissing the others neck and taking of his t-shirt then he started sucking one of the boys nipples while his hand played with the other nipple .

Izayas touches burned Mikados skin making him moan and breathe heavily. The mans knee rubbing against Mikados crotch made the boy tremble under him. And when he felt his pants being removed he it was a bad idea , but he couldn't find the strength to push the other of him . He was having to much pleasure.

Izaya removed the teens boxers revealing the boys erection. He stared at the blushing teen , smirking ' He so cute !' his smirk disappeared ' This is goodbye Mikado .. ' he said in his mind.

The older man took off his clothes and kissed the boy before puting one finger inside of Mikados ass . Mikado flinched from the unfamiliar feeling . Izaya put a second finger in as he heard the teen wince a little . The man started thrusting his fingers in and out making the boy moan . After few minutes of preparing Mikado for his entry , he pulled out his fingers from inside of Mikado and put his dick near the entry.

'' This is going to hurt '' Izaya said and then he slid his cock inside of Mikado making the teen cry in pain .

After a moment of letting the brunette get used to the intrusion he started thrusting in and out. With every thrust Mikado moaned in pleasure , but for Izaya this wasn't enough he wanted the boy to see the stars so he kept looking for the special place -.

'' Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Izayaaa-sannn'' Mikados eyes widened and he moaned even louder , the older man just smirked knowing he found what he was looking for .

Izaya kept hitting the same spot that brought the brown-haired boy so much pleasure over and over again until they both came .

'' Izayaaaaaaaa-sannnnn ! '' the boy came on both of there stomachs.

'' Mikadoooo ! '' the man came inside of the brunette. He pulled out of the boy and just laid next to him for few minutes until the boy fell asleep . Than he stud up went to a bathroom cleaned up and put his clothes on . Put his things into a bag . But before he left the apartment he covered Mikado with a blanket .

'' Mikado I'm sorry , but I don't want you to love me ... '' he kissed the sleeping teen and left.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mikado wake up Izaya was long gone , leaving the boy alone in a small apartment a little hurt. Sure Mikado didn't think that after they slept together once they would automatically become a couple , but is it wrong to dream ? The brown-haired got up from the futon with the all body aching in pain . He went to a bathroom and cleaned himself . When he finished he sent Izaya a simple text.

[You didn't break me ]

Then he called Anri and asked her to tell him what was for homework .When the call ended Mikado went straight to his homework.

* * *

The informants office in Shinjuku...

Izaya is siting in his chair looking at his cellphone reading the text that Mikado sent him.

'' I know , Mikado ... I guess I will have to try harder... '' he smiled sadly.

'' Why don't you want him to love you ? doesn't make sense . I thought you wanted him around you ? '' Nami asked curious .

'' I have my reasons ... '' he said not looking away from the text he got from the boy.

'' Reasons, huh ? Your not afraid to use anyone for your sick games . You even have something like a cult of people who are broken and easy to manipulate . You even used Saki to manipulate the leader of Yellow Scarves . So why aren't you using Mikados love for you ? He is the leader of Dollars , one of Ikebukurus largest gangs there is ... so it REALLY doesn't make sense that you don't want him near you. And you would miss out of a perfect opportunity to manipulate some one... '' she stated the facts.

'' Mh ? '' the black-haired man looked at her '' opportunity ? Sometimes there are times that you have to back down because if you don't you might lose everything ... '' he said putting his cellphone into his pocket .

'' What could you possibly lose ? You have nothing to lose . Your money ? I don't think you care about that. Respect ? Yeah , you don't have that either way , people are scared of you that's it . Love ? Well from what I know only Mikado feels something like love for you because others hate you with all their heart . So again, I ask you what could you possibly lose that's so important to you ? '' the secretary asked a bit curious .

'' Myself... '' he murmured silently under his nose so no one would hear.

'' What ? '' she asked .

Izayas expression changed a wide grin appeared on his face '' Nami-chan! '' he said in his annoying voice '' Bring me tea , the black one that I like so much . ''

'' Great , his grin came back... '' she frowned '' Okay. '' she said.

* * *

The next day .

Mikado wake up , showered , dressed and went to school wearing his usual blue school uniform . He met up with Masaomi and Anri in school . His blonde friend was glad to see Mikado at school and away from Izaya.

'' So Mikado ! '' Masaomi exclaimed putting an arm around Mikados shoulders '' finally someone decided to show up in school , you know Mi-ka-do skipping school is wrong ''

'' Masaomi... '' the brunette said a little annoyed .

'' Good morning Ryugamine-kun.. ''Anri said.

'' Good morning Anri-chan...'' he said politely.

'' Yes , hello Anri , you are even more erotic than ever ! '' the blonde said in his sing-song voice.

'' Masaomi , stop embarrassing Anri . '' the brown-haired boy said harshly.

'' I'm not embarrassing her . I'm stating facts '' he said while Anri blushed.

'' Kida-kun...'' she stuttered.

'' What ? I can't lie . The world has to know how sexy is Anri-chan '' Masaomi said throwing his arms dramatically into the air. Anri started blushing even more and her eyes looked at Mikado and caught the sadness in is eyes.

'' Mikado-kun are you alright ? '' she asked with a glint of worry .Masaomi looked at Mikado to.

'' Yeah I'm okay '' the brunette said .

'' Are you sure Mikado-kun ? '' Anri wasn't so sure about Mikados answer.

'' Yes , really everything is fine '' he said with a fake smile . So Anri dismissed the case , but Masaomi knew better , he felt that something was bothering his best friend .

Hours passed and the last bell rang telling that school was over . Mikado was worried about Izayas health , but mostly he just wanted to see him and maybe give him grief after leaving so suddenly so he decided to visit him in Shinjuku . He took the next train there. After a not so short or long trip on the train he stepped out on the platform and walked to Izayas office . Knocked on the door and Nami opened it .

'' Hi , is Izaya here ? '' the boy asked .

'' Yes , but I don't think this is a good time to visit him. '' she replied expressionless.

'' Is he with a client ? '' he asked .

'' No , but still his busy ... '' she said.

'' If his not with a client than he will spare 10 minutes for me '' the brown-haired boy said while coming in . For some reason his heart was beating hard and screaming to turn around and go home . The boy walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room where Izaya was because every step his heart was screaming louder and louder to just leave . He took a deep breath and opened the door , walked in and froze for what he saw and heard there .

'' Ahhhh Izaaayaaa! '' some girl moaned .

'' Sakiiiiii-chaaan ! '' Izaya moaned .

Mikado found Izaya hovering over a girl moaning and gasping . They were having sex on the informants table . Mikado was in shock , his heart shattered , in the corner of his eyes tears started gathering . He turned around and left the room without saying a thing . While leaving he accidentally slammed the door making Saki look back.

'' Wh-h-hat waaas thaaat ? Ahhh ! '' she asked panting.

'' Nothing important '' he said getting rougher and rougher .

'' Ahhh ! '' she moaned.

' Mikado... ' Izaya said the boys name in his mind. Than he took his cellphone and texted someone .

* * *

When Mikado left the building where the informants office was located in , he couldn't control his thoughts and feelings anymore so he started running so he wouldn't have to think about anything. He ran and ran even thought he wasn't much of a runner , he never stopped to even catch his breaths because he knew if he stopped he wouldn't be able to runaway anymore.

The boys legs carried him far ... Back to Ikebukuru at least ... He only stopped when he felt he couldn't run anymore . Tears started rolling down his cheeks , legs gave out and he fell to his knees panting . Mikado put a hand on his chest trying to calm down.

Few minutes later he got his breath back , tears were still falling but he managed to look around and take in the surroundings . He was in the same alley where he told Izaya that he was the leader of Dollars .

'' Ha ! Even not thinking I ended up here ...'' Mikado smiled sadly '' I guess my heart wants what my heart wants ... '' he looked at his hand '' I guess I shouldn't have opened that door , ha ? '' sighed '' I should have listened to my heart... for you I guess I was just one night stand ... not that I expected something else...I can feel my heart still breaking when I remember you with a girl ... ''his tear falls to the ground '' Crying won't make me feel any better... '' he rubs his eyes '' these feelings don't help me '' the tears stop '' he wanted to break me , I guess he won ... '' his heart is slowing down to a normal beat '' feel hurts ... I promise I won't hurt anymore... '' the look in his eyes filled with feelings turn into a cold-ice stare like something died inside his little heart '' I won't feel anymore... ''

A dark shadow appears behind the boy .

'' Mikado ... '' it says .

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE...**

**Can I ask you something? Are these characters OOC ? And by the way don't worry I'm not ending this story yet ... I just might not have so much time to write for at least for four days , I have an exam and I have to study ... **


	8. Chapter 8

The shadow came closer and put an arm on Mikados shoulder . Mikado turned around and looked at the person behind him . His cold blue eyes looked at the gold once and he already knew who they belonged to .

'' Masaomi ? '' he asked with an empty voice .

'' Mikado , what happened ? '' the blonde asked.

'' Nothing important .'' He replied standing up with shaking legs .

'' Don't say NOTHING ! You look like hell ! And your legs are shaking ... '' he said puting an arm around Mikados waist to balance him .

'' I think hell looks better than me '' the brown-haired boy said sarcastically.

'' You think... ? Mikado I'm your best friend tell me what happened ... '' he gazed at him with worried eyes .

'' My heart was broken that's it . '' the brunette said casually like it wasn't such a big deal.

'' Broken ? Heart ? How can you say this so easily ? '' Masaomi pulled his friend into a warm embrace '' It must hurt so much ... '' he said with hurt in his voice '' I know how you feel... The hurt when you know the one you love will never love you , the loneliness when you are without them ... It hurts so much... ''

Mikado felt his friends trembling body '' Masaomi ... ''

'' Oh ... But it's not about me .'' The blonde smiled .

'' Don't worry ,Masaomi. I'm going to be just fine '' the brunette smiled ,but the smile was a black hole of nothing .

'' You wont ! It hurts to much ...'' the boy yield.

'' It won't hurt me anymore . I promise. '' the brown-haired boy looked straight into the golden eyes . Masaomi saw the darkness and emptiness in those big blue eyes that he loved so much , he wanted Mikados eyes to be like they were before filled with feelings .

The blonde sighed '' Mikado , lets go I'm taking you to my apartment it's closer than your's '' he said .

They started walking and Mikado remembered something '' Masaomi how did you know I was here ? '' he asked his best friend.

'' Mhh... ''

**FLASHBACK...**

Masaomi was still in school because he had to represent his class in one of the school council meetings .The president and the vice president of his class were sick and they asked him to help them out and he accepted . He was siting in a student council club room with other classes representatives when his phone vibrated telling him he has a new message . He took out his phone and opened the text .

[ Mikado needs you . He will be in the alley behind the 3up shop in about half an hour. Be there .]

Masaomi knew who sent him this text . It was the man that he hated the most , it was Izaya Orihara ... But he also knew if the informant sent him a text saying Mikado needs him , he wasn't laying . The boy saw in the older mans eyes that he truly carries for Mikado , well at least the twisted way that Izaya feels love . Masaomi waited 10 more minutes until the meeting was over and started walking to the place where Mikado was supposed to be . Half an hour later he came into an alley and saw Mikado on his knees . Masaomis heart skipped a beat , it was hard to see his friend like this ... He always loved his friends beautiful smile , a warm aura around him ... But now everything was gone , he looked like he was dead inside ... The blonde called for his friend , but when he didn't heard an answer he came closer and put an arm on his friends shoulder .

**THE END OF FLASHBACK...**

'' I didn't know I guess it was just coincidence .. '' Masaomi smiled .

'' Ohh '' Mikado said.

5 minutes later they were coming into Masaomis apartment .

'' Come in and don't be afraid to feel at home ... '' the blonde said.

'' Okey ... '' the brunette said coming in and closing the door behind him.

'' So what can I get you ? Are you hungry ? '' The boy asked .

'' No , I don't' need anything , and no I'm not hungry .'' The brown-haired boy replied .

'' Fine , but you have to take a bath at least . Man , you stink . '' he said laughing.

'' I will ... Can you give me a towel ? '' Mikado said little ashamed.

'' Oh ,my Dear Mikado, for you, ANYTHING ! '' the blonde boy turned around and went to his closet and took out a white towel giving it to his friend.

'' Thanks '' Mikado said going into a bathroom .

30 minutes later Mikado came out of the bathroom with only towel around his waist . Masaomi saw him and something in his pants hardened . Mikado was looking so sexy . Water dripping from his hair , his pale skin ... But then his eyes fell on the boys neck where there was a small hickey. Masaomi came closer and put two fingers on the small reddish place tracing it round and round

'' So that bastard got you first ... '' his voice was trembling '' I guess he was the one that stole your smile that lighted my world '' a tear fell from his eyes.

'' Masaomi ... what are you saying ? '' Mikado asked him having a bad feeling.

'' I'm saying I love you , Mikado... '' he said and then he stole Mikados lips with his own. He bit the brunettes lip making the boy whine and slid his tongue inside exploring Mikados mouth . Mikado was surprised by Masaomis action and managed to push him away after a minute

'' N-n-no ... Masaomi... '' he stuttered .

'' Why not ? Because you have feelings for Izaya ? Because you slept with him ? '' the blonde said angrily and hurt .

'' So what ? So what if I have feelings for Izaya ? So what if I had my first time with him ? ... It's all over now...Ha... Truthfully It never started ...'' the brown-haired boy said looking down.

'' Like you said it's all over now... '' Masaomi kissed Mikado again and pushed him onto his bed .

'' Stop it '' Mikado said trying to push his friend of him.

'' Why ? Give me a good reason and I will stop '' he said kissing , licking down the brunette naked chest .

'' Well... '' Mikado stopped struggling .

'' So , you don't have an answer ? Mh.. '' the blond said removing Mikados towel and staring at him '' I'm going to make you feel real good '' he smiled devilishly .

'' Masaohhh '' He wanted to protest as Masaomi licked the brunettes dick and then put it inside his mouth.

Mikado was panting , gasping as Masaomis skilled tongue and mouth worked on his member. All thoughts of stopping disappeared , pleasure filled Mikados mind and body . But in his eyes the deep hole of darkness didn't fade away ,more , it got deeper . Masaomi started sucking faster and Mikado was at his climax .

'' Masaomi ! '' the brunette moaned as he came in the blondes mouth. Masaomi swallowed every single drop of Mikados semen .

'' See ,Mikado , wasn't that good ? '' Masaomi took his shirt off and took off his pants and boxers . He climbed on top of Mikado , kissed him and took out a lube from under his pillow . Put it on to his fingers .

'' This might sting ... But I guess you already know... '' he said smiling and slid one finger inside Mikado than another and then a third one stretching him . Mikado whined but didn't try to push Masaomi away , but he didn't do anything to encourage him either . He jut lied on the bed breathing heavily feeling only pleasure in his body and darkness in his soul .

'' I think you are ready now. '' the blonde said as he pulled his fingers out and placed his member at the brunettes entrance . He slowly slid in and waited until Mikado got use to the feeling than he began thrusting . The brown-haired boy put an arm on his eyes panting . Masaomi frowned a little he wanted to see every expression the other boy makes but he didn't push this issue . Masaomi was on the edge and he felt that the other boy was too so he started going faster until they both came . The blonde fell on the bed next to Mikado and looked at him. The brunette turned his head and gazed at the other .

'' You know you were right this was good '' Mikado was flushed from the lack of oxygen but his voice was hallow .

'' Mikado ... '' the blonde smiled fakely . At that moment he understood he would never be able to heal his friends heart . But no one said he couldn't try ...He just wanted to see the brunette smile happily again .

'' Let's go to sleep ... '' Mikado said as he pulled the covers on them. Masaomi nuzzled to the other boys chest and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikado wake up and silently left the bed while trying not to wake up Masaomi . Went to a bathroom showered . When he came out he made breakfast for himself and his friend . Then he gently shake Masaomi , waking him up .

'' There's no school today , Mom ... '' the blonde said while the brunette was shaking him .

'' Masaomi ! Wake up ! Even if it's saturday'' Mikado pushed him out of bed maiking him fall on the floor.

'' Ahhh '' Masaomi screamed '' That hurts ! '' he looked up '' You should learn how to wake up your lover gently ... '' he grinned .

'' You're not my lover... '' the brunette glared at him .

'' How cruel , Mikado ! I gave you my virginity '' the blonde teased.

'' Yeah right... '' he rolled his eyes '' I made breakfast '' he said coldly .

'' You made me breakfast! Awwww! '' Masaomi exclaimed.

'' Just clean yourself and get dressed food is in the kitchen on the table '' he said as he turned around and left the room .

'' Mikado ... '' the blonde looked at the disappearing figure and thought ' expressionless ... What did Izaya do to him ? But you know what hurts the most ? That he doesn't seem to care about anything now ... ' he got up went to a bathroom made himself decent and went to eat breakfast that Mikado prepared...

'' This is delicious Mikado ! '' the blonde said happily ...

'' Thanks... I have to go now '' said the teen.

'' Where ? '' asked Masaomi.

'' I will be back '' Mikado avoided the question and left the apartment .

Few days later ...

Mikado was going to school with Masaomi his best friend ... well maybe more acurite would be '' BEST FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS '' ...For Masaomi , the brunette is everything to him , he tries very hard every day to make the other boy feel something again . For Mikado is different ,for him Masaomi is just his best friend and the sexual releaionship they are in - means nothing to him , it's pure sexual.

They were near the school gate when they spotted few members of fire dragons and when they came closer they saw the leader in a wheelchair with broken bones .

'' Mikado what happened to him ? '' asked the blonde boy.

'' He pissed me off '' the brown-haired boy said calmly .

'' Hello Ryugamine Mikado and Kida Masaomi'' said the man in the wheelchair.

'' What are you doing here , Hajime Horou? '' asked the boy with golden eyes.

'' Me ? Nothing that important . '' The man said .

'' Did you came for a rematch ? '' Mikado asked .

'' No , but I did came to talk with you ... '' the older man said.

'' Mhh... About what ? '' asked the brunette .

'' Alone.. '' the man with broken arms and legs said while staring at Masaomi.

'' I'm not leaving . I won't leave Mikado with you alone . '' Masaomi said putting an arm around Mikados shoulders.

'' It's okay, Masaomi . '' the brunette said realising himself from the others hand .The blonde hesitated to leave for a while but then left when Mikado glared at him .

'' So what did you want to talk about ? '' the boy asked after Masaomi was out of hearing range.

'' I'm the leader of Fire dragons and when you defeated us, we lost our honor '' Horou stated.

'' So how are you planning to get it back ? '' Mikado asked .

'' We could try to take you down , but I don't think we would be able to since you have not only the dollars at your disposal but the Blue Squares too.'' The man said.

'' Yeah so ? '' the brown-haired boy was becoming annoyed by this conversation .

'' Considering everything and the rules of our gang... the only solution is to pledge allegiance to you '' the man put his broken hand on his chest where his heart was '' Mikado Ryugamine , as the leader of Fire dragons Horou Hajime I pledge my allegiance to you . You can do what ever you want with me and my gang . '' he stated.

'' You say that you want me to be your leader from now on ? And you say you don't have any secret agenda , only to get your honor back ? '' Mikado asked curious now.

'' Yes ... '' Horou said truthfully.

'' Mhh... I guess ... Okay I will be your leader but if I even smell betrayal you will be sorry . '' Mikado stated the last part glaring at the other.

'' Don't worry ...you won't be disappointed '' the man in the wheelchair said.

'' Agreed . If I'm your leader I want to know what kind of business you are in.'' The brunette stated.

'' We already presumed you would ask us this.. so.. '' he signalized to one of the fire dragons members to pull out the black book and give it to Mikado

'' This is our black book every deal we ever made and with whom is in that book . ''

'' That's great . '' he took the book .

'' This is my phone number take it and call if there is something you need '' the man said giving him a card .

'' Okay '' the boy took the card '' I have to go now , goodbye . '' he turned around and went where Masaomi was standing.

'' So what did he want ? '' asked the blonde glaring at Horou when he was leaving .

'' Like he said nothing important ...'' the brunette answered .Masaomi frowned he knew his friend was lying to him but decided not to press the issue now.

In school through all the classes Mikado was studying the black book . While he was reading it he was making mental notes about everything .

' So they sell guns , drugs , stolen art and stuff ... Mhh ' the brunette thought while he was walking home with Masaomi .

'' So Mikado '' the blonde sing-song '' My place or yours ? '' he asked.

'' Not today. And I said never at my place '' the other boy stated.

'' Why not ? '' Masaomi asked.

'' Today I have things to do so I can't go to your place. And about why not my place.. is that.. I just don't want to do it in my place '' Mikado replied a little annoyed .

'' C'mon Mi-ka-do '' he whined .

'' No ! I have to go ! bye! '' Mikado left , leaving Masaomi alone on the street while Izaya was watching from afar with binoculars.

'' What is Mika-chan doing ? '' Izaya said to himself out loud '' I don't like it ... At all ... '' he kept following Mikado.

3 moths later ...

Mikado and Masaomi were still best friends with benefits . Masaomi loved the other boy even more . But as much as the blonde tried he couldn't make Mikado feel ... The brunettes heart was cold as ice . It became even more when he became the leader of fire dragons . He didn't care what he was doing . He didn't care if it was good or bad . The brunette started selling guns and drugs . He even expanded to other cities ... became partners in crime with yakuza... The only good thing was that everyone thought that Horou was still the leader . Mikado didn't want his face out there , it would creat more problems... people would think he is to young and decide that doing business with a kid was to dangerous . So he made Horou the face while he was the shadow king . Horou was more than happy with this arrangement since Mikado was natural at this ... his logical moves made more profit than anyone expected . He became someone like Izaya ... maybe the time spent with the informant finally paid off . Mikado wasn't really doing this for the money , he was doing this because he didn't care about anything and because he was bored. He used dollars to help people like before and for information about everything. The blue squares was more like a muscle ... when someone disobeyed Aoba was the man to call.

Izaya on the other hand was having a sick , twisted relationship with Saki , I mean if you can call it a relationship ... he was still making trouble in Ikebukuru for everyone Shizou , Masaomi , Anri , Celty and some gangs but he never touched Mikado. He doesn't know why , but he was stalking Mikado ... of course the boy never knew . The informant was always near the younger one to protect him if anyone somehow found out about his double life . The informant didn't like what Mikado was doing ... mostly because it was soo dangerous , but still the man was proud of his little Mikado ... so young still innocent , but the leader of three gangs which of them two are dangerous. Izaya once told him that in order to live an exciting life he must evolve and try new things . The man himself was still working , trying out knew things , but still he loved to mess with people and especially with Shizou since the other didn't act like a human . Izaya was still selling information to anyone interested in it , but he never sold anything about The fire dragons , Dollars ,Blue squares ... Yakuza didn't seem to like this .

Now Izaya was skipping through streets of Ikebukuru when he heard ... '' Izaya-san ! '' someone say behind him as he turned around to see Shiki from Yakuza .

'' Hello , Shiki-kun '' Izaya replied with a smirk like always.

'' I'm very disappointed in you Izaya-san '' Shikis voice was cold .

'' Why ? '' the informant asked.

'' If you want to start a war between Yakuza and MS-13 you should at least cover your tracks better '' the man said .

'' What are you talking about ? '' Izaya said grinning.

'' We both know you play both sides . So don't lie .'' The man from Yakuza said .

'' So what are you going to do if I was the one ? '' Izaya said not denying or agreeing .

Shiki smirked '' See you later '' he started walking away from where he came . Izaya began walking to but in the same direction like before . Shiki stopped and turned around '' By the way Izaya-san '' the informant stoped and turned around too. '' See you never '' Shiki said pulling out a gun .

BANG ! BANG ! Two shots echoed through the streets of Ikebukuru .


	10. Chapter 10

BANG ! BANG ! Two shots echoed through the streets of Ikebukuru . Blood started coming out of two bullet holes in the males chest . He looked down his legs began to shake and he fell back into an arms of black-haired male behind him .

'' Mikado ! '' Izaya yield as he caught falling Mikado . Now Izaya was kneeling on the concrete ground with Mikado bleeding out in his arms .

'' Izaya-san ... '' the boy said as he coughed blood out .Izaya pulled him closer to his chest and put some pressure on Mikados wounds at the sensation the boy trembled and let out a squeal . The blood lose slowed down .

**FLASHBACK ...**

Mikado was walking down the street with Masaomi when a car stopped near them and Horou stepped out of it .

'' Ryugamine-kun ? '' Horou called for him . The two boys looked at him and the brunette motioned for Masaomi to waite here when he goes to speak with the older male. The blonde did as he was told to and waited for the other to finish his conversation . The brown-haired boy walked to where Horou was standing .

'' What's happening ? Is something wrong ? Did one of the deals didn't go through? '' Mikado asked the older male.

'' No ... It's about the informant ... you did ask me to find out when he's in trouble ...'' said the man .

'' I did ... so is he in trouble ? '' asked the boy a little worried for the first time in months .

'' Yakuza ordered Shiki to kill the informant '' Horou said '' He already began his mission , it's only a matter of time until he finds the other now... '' Mikados eyes widened , his heart started pounding hard and fast , he stopped breathing ... many things went through his mind , but only one thought repeated the most...

' I have to save him ... I have to save save ! I have to save HIM ! ' Mikado took a deep breath and took out his a cellphone , emailed all the members of Dollars asking if anyone is near Izaya Orihara - the informant . Soon he got a reply saying .

[ I work at Co. corporation at 16 th. Floor and the informant is next to my building talking with a suspicious man in suit . ]

Mikado read the email and looked around noticing that he is near that place so he started running hoping he won't be late . Masaomi saw his friend runaway and knew that something was wrong so he ran after him . Mikado was running as fast as he can when he finally saw the big building with at least 30 floors his eyes fell on Izaya and Shiki he saw Shiki turn around and heard him say

'' See you never '' at that moment he knew it was to late. He saw Shiki pull out a gun and that second ,his body moved on his own ,he jumped in front of Izaya as Shiki pulled the trigger twice ...shooting Mikado...

**THE END OF FLASHBACK...**

'' Mikado... why would you give away your life ? '' the informant asked the younger boy holding him tight and pulling out his cellphone with his free hand, texting Celty, the headless rider .

[ Mikados hurt , he is next Co. Corporation . Come fast ! ]

The informant knew that Mikado and Celty were friends and that she would do anything to help him .

'' I... told you ... before ... I don't want to see you hurt .. '' the boy smiled while Izaya held him even tighter.

Shiki seeing this scene came closer and said '' I guess I missed '' he put a gun to the informants head '' Now I won't miss''

'' Stop! Don't kill him ... '' Mikado coughs and the informants heart jumps .

'' Mikado... stop speaking... '' the black-haired male ordered .

'' Why shouldn't I ? '' Shiki asked raising an eyebrow .

'' Because you will start a war ... '' the brunette said .

Shiki laughed '' I don't think MS-13 will mind '' he said.

'' I'm not talking about about them ... I'm talking about The Fire Dragons , The Dollars , The Blue Squares ... '' Mikado replied .

'' Why would they even care about someone like Izaya ? '' asked Shiki a little interested and shocked now .

'' Because he is a member of The Dollars ... and all the three leaders know each other ... '' the boy stated .

'' Damn ! This just got complicated... '' Shiki said ,thinking about everything for a minute '' I will be back ... '' he lowered the gun while the boy let out a sigh.

Izaya looked at Mikado with free hand caressing his hair '' Stop risking your life for me... ''

The brunette reached out a hand and put it on the informants cheek '' You know I won't ... '' he stated .

'' I hope you will reconsider ... '' the older male smiled gently . They looked at each other for few moment but when they heard loud growl from a horse they turned their heads to the left to see Celty driving towards them . Izaya lifted Mikado bridal style and when the headless rider stopped in front of them he climbed in sidecar with the boy , putting him on his knees and holding him tight when they heard ...

'' Mikado ! '' Masaomi was running towards them .

'' Sorry ,Mikado. Celty there is no time to wait for him . We have to go! Mikado needs medical attention now .'' Celty just nodded agreeing with him and drove off .

Mikado didn't care that he left Masaomi or even that he was shot and bleeding out slowly ... he only knew that being in Izayas arms felt right , he couldn't even hide his bright smile .

'' Why are you smiling ? '' the man asked .

'' Because I can ... '' the boy replied and Izaya just pulled him closer.

In mater of minutes they were at Shinras place. Where the underground doctor was doing everything in his power to stop the bleeding and pull out the bullets out of drugged Mikado while Izaya and Celty were looking at the working doctor with worried eyes .

One hour later the bleeding stopped and Mikado was stable ...heavily sedated ,but stable .

'' Is he going to be alright ? '' asked Izaya.

'' I think so , but he has to stay here for couple of days to make sure he won't relapse '' Shinra said .

The informant looked at Mikado and sighed '' Idiot ... '' he muttered under his breath .

[ By the way what happened ? ] Celty wrote in her PDA and showed the text to Izaya .

'' He saved me again ... '' the informant said and went to sit besides sofa where Mikado was laying . He took the boys hand holding it strongly with both of his hands and kissing it . It looked like he was afraid to let go of the brunette as if , if he lets go the younger male will disappear . The informant stayed like this all night eyes open and placed on the boy . Even when morning came the informant sat there holding the others hands, he only moved from the boys side when Shinra needed to change the bandages on the boys wounds . While Shinra was taking care of Mikado , Izaya was showering and changing into clean clothes that Shinra left him in the other room.

Ten minutes later Izaya came back to the living room wearing dark blue jeans , black t-shirt saw that Shinra was finished changing the bandages so Izaya set next to Mikado again and waited for him to wake up .

Two hours later Mikado finally opened his eyes .

'' Mhh ... '' Mikado groaned .

'' You're finally awake '' the informant said smiling gently .

'' Izaya-san... '' the boy looked around remembering where he was .

'' How are you feeling ? Does it hurt ? '' the older male asked caressing the others hair .

Mikado smiled '' Yeah it does hurt a little ... '' he replied .

'' Should I ask Shinra to give you something for the pain ? '' asked Izaya .

'' Not necessary... '' the boy said.

'' You're sure ? '' the man asked and the brunette jus nodded.

'' Mikado don't ever jump in front of a gun to save someone . Even if it's me or someone you love . '' he said with serious expression .

The boy looked at Izaya curious . He never heard the informant so serious before even when he was angry . '' You know I could never promise that ... '' the brown-haired boy said .

'' Mikado you have to do this one thing for me at least '' the man said.

'' Why ? '' the brunette asked simply .

'' Because ... '' the man put a hand on the boys cheek '' I will be very sad if you die ... '' he said truthfully.

At that sentence the boys eyes widened '' Why would you be sad ? You don't care about me ... '' he asked a sadly .

'' That's the problem , I do care ... a lot ...'' Izaya said '' You are the only one I truly care about ... '' he traced his hand through the boys brown locks .

'' Then why would you hurt me so much? ... '' Mikado asked with a trembling voice .

'' I thought if you hated me you wouldn't risk your life to save me ... and you would just live your life , be happy and alive un hurt ... '' the man said gently.

A tear fell from Mikados eye '' You should have known that wouldn't work... '' the boy said .

'' I hoped you would fall for Masaomi ... that's why I texted him when you left heart broken from my place and told him where to find you ... '' the informant said.

'' So you knew I was coming and that's why I found you like that ... with her ... '' more tears fell from the boys eyes .

'' Yeah... '' Izaya wiped the boys tears away '' But I guess my plan failed... because you are hurt ... '' he traced his hand through the bandaged places .

'' I'm sorry ... '' Mikado said .

'' For what ? '' the man asked and then said'' I'm sorry for not protecting you ... ''

'' We are both sorry ... '' the boy smiled softly .

'' I guess I will have to handcuff you to my bed to keep you safe '' Izaya said.

'' I guess you should ... or you could just keep me near you all the time ... '' the boy said blushing .

'' Mhh '' Izaya smirked '' I guess I will ... without me you do crazy things '' he said .

'' Without you I'm empty ... '' the brunette replied .

'' We can't have that ,can we ? '' the man smirk grew larger .

'' So what will you do about this ? '' asked the brown-haired male.

'' I think... '' Izaya leaned closer to the boy until he was just few inches away '' I will do this ... '' the man closed the distance between them. Kissing Mikado softly and lovingly ...

'' I love you '' the boy said into a kiss .

'' I love you too Mika-chan '' tha man finally confessed and accepted his feelings.

**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE**** THIS STORY OR NOT ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Shinra and Celty were standing in Celtys room and through a little opened doors spying on Mikado and Izaya. They were standing in a way that they could see everything but no one could see them .

'' Izaya finally accepted his feelings for Mikado ... '' Shinra said smiling .

[ So now they are together together ? ] Celty asked on her PDA .

'' Well it seems so ... they are kissing I mean ...It was long coming ... '' the underground doctor said .

[ Yeah, I wonder why they took so long .] The headless rider texted.

'' You know we took longer , My dear-lovely Celty-chan '' the doctor said and got a punch in the gut .

[ I said stop saying embarrassing things .]

'' Okay ... '' Shinra said smiling '' I heard Izaya pushed Mikado away when Mikado confessed ... See he thought if he kept the boy away from him the boy would be safer ... You can see that didn't work so... I guess now he will be keeping the boy close . '' he said .

[ I'm glad they finally can be happy together . ]

'' I'm happy for them too... but it won't be that easy ... See while they were apart Mikado was in a relationship with Masaomi and Izaya was with Saki... you see know it's more complicated than it seems '' Shinra explained .

[ If they love each other they will make it ... ] Celty replied .

'' You are right ... '' Shinra said than looked at those two in the living room '' I think we should separate them now or else Mikados stitches will be torn apart ...'' he said .

Mikados and Izayas sweet soft kiss turned into a passionate make out session . Izaya was practically on top of the boy exploring the others mouth with his wet tongue while Mikado was panting hard. When Mikado and Izaya heard footsteps coming towards them ,they broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva hanging from their mouths still connecting them .

'' What were you two doing ? '' Shinra asked teasingly .

'' No-no-nothing ... '' Mikado stuttered blushing.

'' Oh ,really ? '' the doctor smirked '' So what's that ? '' he pointed his finger at the saliva trail connecting the to two males . Mikado blushed even more while Izaya tore the saliva connecting them with pink cheeks .

'' Mhh '' Shinra smirked again '' Mikado hows your health today ? '' he asked .

'' It hurts a little , but I'm better than yesterday '' the boy smiled .

'' I can see that ... '' Shinra looked at Izaya '' I guess we won't be leaving you alone any time soon '' he said .

Izaya frowned '' Why ? It's not like we are doing something wrong . '' he whined .

'' Do you want to open his wounds up again ? '' asked Shinra .

'' No ... but how long do I have to wait to have Mika-chan all to myself ...'' Izaya said hugging the boy strongly .

'' Mikado has to stay in bed for at least a week , do you understand me ? '' Shinra said with a deeper meaning behind his words.

'' Yeah yeah '' the informant pouted and Mikado looked a little disappointed to . The boy really wanted Izaya and him to be one again ,but this time it would be more romantic , loving and amazing.

'' But we can kiss and make out right ? '' the older man said hoping that at least Mikados lips will be his '' I mean if I'm on top of him I wont let him move and he should be alright ... '' he stated.

'' Okay, but don't let him move to much or he will need stitches again '' doctor said .

Izaya smiled happily '' I promise , now please leave . Me and Mikado have some catching up to do ... '' he said in his sing-song voice.

Shinra looked at Celty and they both nodded in unison like they were communicating telepathicly. They left the living room and let the two love birds alone . After Izaya heard the door of the other room close he climbed carefully on Mikado while the boy turned red .

'' Izaya-san ... '' he looked at the man hovering over him with deep blue eyes filled with feelings.

'' Mika-chan ... '' the older man smiled and kissed the boy under him lovingly . Soon again the kiss turned into a hot, passionate, make out session like before, but more controlled.

* * *

Masaomis apartment...

The blonde boy was lying on his bed hugging and smelling the white-green jumper that belonged to Mikado while tears fell from his eyes . He wasn't crying because the brunette was hurt , he knew that if Mikado was dead or dying others would take him to him.. at least to say goodbye ... but this wasn't the case ... nobody called him to inform about Mikado that means the other boy is okay.. he was glad that Mikado was alright ... but he also knew that if they didn't call that would mean the brunette didn't want to see him and was busy ...

' Busy , huh ? I think he and Izaya are busy together ... I finally lost him for sure ... ' he thought as more tears fell .

Masaomi was always great at knowing when something he didn't want to happen happened . Masaomi knew it long ago that what he and Mikado had wasn't going to last for wrong ... and now it was finally over ... that's why he can't control his feelings anymore tears rolling down his cheeks , his skin turned pale he was shivering ...everything was overwhelming , many unanswered questions were spinning in his head ...

* * *

Two days later..

'' So ,Mikado, remember bed rest the only thing you can do '' said the doctor .

'' I think I will be okay ... '' the boy blushed while Izaya held him in his arms bridal style .

'' I can see that '' Shinra smirked .

[ I will take you two home . So where are you going ? ] Celty wrote in her PDA .

'' My place '' Izaya sated .

'' But I don't want to be in the house where you probably were with other people ... '' Mikado said frowning and pouting .

Izaya looked at the boy in his arms '' So cute ! Is Mika-chan jealous ? '' he asked teasingly .

Mikado just blushed more '' Izaya-san ! ... '' he buried his face in the older mans chest .

The informant just smiled softly '' You know I never took anyone to my apartment before ... My office isn't where I live ... I'm just like you... I know you never took Masaomi to your apartment... and me, I couldn't take others where you should be with me . '' he said softly and kissed the boys head .

Mikado looked at the man '' Really ? ... How do you know ? '' asked the boy confused a little .

'' I followed you every day so I could protect you .. '' he said.

Mikado smiled '' You know that's really creepy ... '' the boy said teasingly .

'' You shoud've known by now. I'm creepy . '' the man smirked .

The boy gazed at Celty '' Okay take us to Izaya-san place ... '' he said a little hesitant .

'' Aww Mika-chan ! No one will interrupt us anymore. '' the informant said smirking devilishly .

'' Izaya , remember what I said ! '' Shinra said strictly .

'' Yeah , yeah ... Shinra you are such a party pooper ... '' Izaya said while Shinra frowned .

[ Let's go I have somewhere else to be soon ] the headless rider wrote on her PDA.

'' You're right ! Let's go Mika-chan ! '' Izaya said and cried Mikado away .

In less than 30 min they were in front of the tall building where Izaya lived . The informant carried Mikado into the building then into the lift he pushed a button and the door closed . The lift stopped at 45th floor ... they climbed out and then the older man cried the boy into his apartment . He lied Mikado down on his king sized bed .

'' So what should we do now ? '' Izaya said seductively climbing on top of the boy and kissing his neck .

'' Izaya-san ... '' the boy said as he felt the informants phone vibrate in his pocket '' Your phone ... '' he said.

The older man stopped what he was doing frowning and annoyed. Still hovering over the boy, he pulled out his cellphone and looked at the screen for a name... who was calling him in such a moment . After he saw the callers ID he rejected the call .

Mikado looked at him with worried eyes '' Who was that ? '' he asked .

'' No one important ...and if it was I wouldn't let anyone disturb us '' Izaya replied while Mikado glared at him '' Okay ! It was Saki '' the boy remembered their situation ... Masaomis and Sakis feelings.

'' Masaomi and Saki ... '' Mikado muttered out .

'' Mhh ? '' Izaya looked at him a little confused '' Oh ! Don't worry I texted Saki yesterday dumping her . Well if you of course can dump someone when you never actually dated ... '' he said coldly.

'' But I didn't and Masaomi ... '' the boy said with worry in his voice .

'' Don't worry ... Masaomi saw us together and he is a smart boy he can put two and two together... '' the informant said drawing circles on the boys cheeks with his finger .

'' I guess so but still ... '' Mikado said .

'' Nothing ... we are together and that's what's important now , isn't it ? '' Izaya asked .

'' You are right '' Mikado smiled and pulled Izaya down for a passionate kiss while the world and all the worries disappeared to them .

* * *

At Yakuzas headquarters...

'' So what should I do about the informant ? '' Shiki asks the leader of Yakuza .

'' It sure got complicated ... '' the man replies '' I contacted the leader of fire dragons and he said that if we kill Izaya there is going to be a war ... There is not much we can do now . I mean the fire dragons make us more money than other any gang ... we can't just kill them all it would be a great loss ... the only way is to get rid off that troublemaker is to make it look like revenge from someone other than us '' he smirked.

'' Your orders are , sir ? '' Shiki asked standing up and looking at the man siting behind a table with light brown hair and wearing a black suit with a red tie around his neck .

'' Find someone who hates Izaya and make them kill him then get rid of them ... it should be a long list from where to choose... '' the man ordered with a smile that would scare even a devil .


	12. Chapter 12

It was lunch break and Anri stood in her classroom looking concerned . Her eyes were stationed at the empty table where Mikado sat . The boy didn't came to school for few days and didn't pick up his phone when she or anyone else called as far as she knew... and when she asked Masaomi about it he just said Mikado is alright don't worry . The girl had enough of this secrecy so she decided to confront the blonde boy about this. She left the class room , went up stairs to the last floor and opened the door to the rooftop . The girl was meted by the sight of some students talking and others eating their lunches . She looked around searching for the familiar blonde-haired boy when she finally caught the sight of him she walked towards him and stopped in front of the boy . She looked at Masaomi with expressionless face .

'' Tell me the truth now ! Where is Mikado-kun ?'' Anri asked demanding.

'' I told you his alright '' he said with a fake smile.

'' Kida-kun ! '' She said in a threatening voice '' Do you think I can't tell when you lie ? Now stop the bullshit and tell me ! ''

The blonde looked at the ground '' He ... '' he trailed off '' Mikado ...was shot... but he is fine ...he is with Izaya... Izaya is taking care of Mikado '' he said making the girls eyes widen.

'' Sho-o-ot ? '' Anri stuttered '' Why ? Where ? Why Izaya ? '' she said her thoughts out loud .

Masaomi looked at her '' Do you remember the last time Mikado wasn't in school ? That time that we went to visit him ? '' he asked her.

The girl just nodded and said '' Yeah ... ''

'' You didn't see much , but that time Izaya was hurt and Mikado was taking care of him... '' the blonde explained.

'' Why ? Why was he with that evil man ? '' Anri asked.

'' Because ... '' Masaomi stopped as he felt something hard on his heart .

'' Masaomi ?.. '' She looked at him with worried eyes .

'' Because ... '' the boy sighed knowing it's time for her to find out '' Mikado ... Mikado is in love with Izaya ... he would do anything for him ... '' he said .

'' What ? '' Anri was shocked ,she didn't know what to think anymore ... Izaya was their enemy ,wasn't he ?

'' Mikado loves Izaya ... '' Masaomi repeated.

'' But Mikado-kun... he knows what Izaya did ... the man is evil ... why would Mikado-kun fall for him ? '' She asked confused.

'' I Don't know ... I couldn't make him smile... He smiles the brightest only with Izaya '' Masaomi muttered .

'' It can't be ...'' Anri said under her breath '' Doesn't he see that that man is probably plotting something evil and manipulating him for the same purpose ... we can't let Mikado get hurt ... '' she said.

'' I don't think Izaya is manipulating Mikado ... monopolizing maybe?... I think Izaya loves Mikado ... in his own twisted way... '' when he said this and looked at Anri his golden eyes were filled with hurt and pain . You could clearly see his broken heart.

'' Masaomi...'' She said turning around '' I can't trust that man... tell me where they are . '' she asked him .

The boy was surprised by the demand but he sighed '' I don't know ... you should ask the headless rider ... '' he said truthfully and she walked away.

When the school ended she left and contacted Celty . They decided to meet in the park . So now Anri was walking to the park . Streets were filled with ordinary people with ordinary jobs and boring life they were all for some reason grey to her . When she finally got to the park she made her way to the only person there in color .

'' Hello , Celty-chan . '' Anri said bowing respectfully.

[ Hello , Anri . ] Celty wrote in her PDA.

'' I wanted to ask you something ... '' She said hesitantly.

[ Go ,ahead and ask . I won't mind whatever it is.]

'' Then... Please tell me where Mikado is ... '' she spitted out the words.

[ Anri don't worry, Mikado is safe where he is . Izaya will keep him safe. ]

'' Celty-chan I need to find out with my own eyes ... Please '' she begged .

[ I will take you where they are , but don't do anything crazy ... ] Celty wrote and sat on her motorcycle.

'' I promise... '' Anri said while the headless rider motioned her to sit on her motorcycle.

[ Hold on tight .] She wrote and showed it to the girl behind her and they drove off .

* * *

The informant had to work , but he didn't want to take his work home so instead he took Mikado with him to his office . Mikado had to take care of somethings too so it was win win. So when Izaya suggested this the boy accepted it without thinking about it to much . He called Horou and asked him to meet him in Izayas office about an hour from then . So now Mikado was siting on the couch in his boyfriends office with Horou on the other couch in front of him while Izaya was taping something on his computer.

'' So what did Yakuza tell you when you asked them to stop their attempts to kill Izaya-san ? '' Mikado asked the man in front if him .

'' At first they tried to negotiate but then they agreed saying we don't want war . '' Horou replied .

'' Mhh ... Do you trust them to keep their word ? '' the boy asked .

'' I don't think they will attack him anymore . Well at least for now until he doesn't piss them off again .'' The man stated and looked at the informant .

'' Mhh... Good . It will give us time to prepare . '' Mikado said coldly .

'' Prepare ? For what ? '' Horou asked confused.

'' Is there something else ? What about business ? '' the younger male asked avoiding the others question.

'' Everything is fine we did everything like you told us and everything went smoothly . But don't worry I brought the computer you asked for . '' Horou replied and gave the computer to the boy .

'' Thank you . Is that all I should know about ? '' Mikado questioned the man.

'' I think so . But everything is in that computer and if you have any concerns just call me . '' the man said.

'' Okay. And about what you asked me before ... I will answer in due time . For now I want you to choose five of your most trusted man . I want you to start recruiting more people into this gang . I want to expand more. Send them in different cites. '' he said .

'' I will do as you order . But why do you want to expand ? Aren't we making enough profit ? '' the man asked .

'' We are , but ...if some other gang appears and if we keep being small like this we will be squashed .'' Mikado replied .

'' I understand. The last question . Why are we here and not where we usually meet ? And what kind of business do you have with the informant ? Why do you trust him so much to hear your plans ? '' asked Horou curious.

Mikado looked at him '' You know curiosity killed the cat , right ? '' at that statement the man gulped '' But I understand your worries so I will answer. We are here because this is safe place and no one will think twice why are you here . I don't really have business with Izaya-san . Because I know he won't betray me . '' he answered simply.

'' Than what do you have with him if not business ? '' Horou asked again .

'' He's my boyfriend . Is that going to be a problem ? '' asked Mikado looking at the shocked face of the man in front of him.

'' No . No problem '' he said .

'' Good. '' the boy replied.

'' I have to go now , is there anything else that you might need ? '' asked Horou .

'' No you can go .'' Mikado said as Horou stud up and left .

When the doors closed Mikado sighed and stud up slowly making Izaya look at him with worried eyes .

'' You remember that Shinra told you to stay in bed ? And not move ? '' asked the informant .

'' I do ... but it's been four days already I think I'm fine at least to walk to you '' said Mikado smiling .

'' Okay but just to me . '' Izaya said and Mikado slowly walked towards him . When he finally was in front of the informant , Izaya pulled him into his lap and kissed him .

'' You know Mika-chan your lips are so addicting '' Izaya teased and Mikado blushed , but the blush soon disappeared and was replaced by serious look .

'' Izaya-san, how much do you trust Yakuza ? '' the boy asked .

'' Trust is a big word '' Izaya looked at the boy serious '' What are you thinking Mikado ? '' he asked .

'' I think they gave up on the idea to kill you to easy . You ruined there plans more than once ... so why so easy ? '' he replied.

'' Is that why you want to expand more ? '' Izaya asked .

'' Yeah ... Like you I don't trust the Yakuza and I don't trust them more after they gave up on killing you so easy . Something is wrong here . '' he said .

'' Your right something is wrong '' the older male said and smirked . He already knew what was going on but he loved seeing how Mikados brain worked . He knew the boy was special and had potential when they first met but needed someone to help him , guid him on the right path .

'' If they waited a while you would do something more to provoke them and then no one would be able to save you , the war would start ... but they don't want the war so they have to kill you now the only problem for them is that I would know that they killed you ... they would have to make it seem like someone else did it ... some other enemy of yours ... '' Mikado thought out loud .

'' Bingo ! '' Izaya exclaimed '' They have to find someone who hates me and wouldn't be afraid to go against me . '' he said.

'' The first obvious choise would be Shizou , but he wouldn't be able to kill you because he can't control himself or his feelings ...well hate for you... '' the boy put a finer on his chin '' They would have to find someone who hates you , but can get close enough to kill you ... '' he said .

'' That's right ! And there aren't many people with these qualities . '' Izaya stated.

'' I thought so ... '' Mikado said '' Izaya-san , can you do me a favor ? '' he asked .

'' Oh! A favor ? And what do I get from it ? '' the man teased.

'' I need you to find me a location with good access but remote with a lot a space preferably with more than two floors . And I need a some special forces man who would be willing to train people in martial arts and other stuff ... '' the boy said .

'' Oh ! My Mika-chan is creating a small army , how cute ! '' Izaya exclaimed .

'' So will you help me ? '' Mikado asked.

'' Of course I will ! I have to keep my eye on you , don't I '' the older man said and kissed the boy . Their kiss lasted for a minute and was cut short when they heard some yelling in the hallway and the office door swung open.

'' You can't go in there ! '' Nami yelled .


	13. Chapter 13

The female intruder rushed through the doors to Izayas office swinging them open while Nami ran after her trying to stop the other female . The intruder stopped in her tracks shocked by the sight in front of her . Mikado was still in Izayas lap and looked so happy one hand around the older mans shoulders while the mans arms where around the boys waist .

'' Mikado...kun ...? '' The intruder said.

'' Anri-chan ? What are you doing here ? '' the brown-haired boy asked her casually .

'' Mikado-kun... What are you doing with him ? He is evil ... he hurt more people that I can count ...'' Anri said getting angrier and angrier .

'' He isn't evil like you say ... Izaya-san is ... well he does what he does not because he wants to hurt others but for his own selfish reasons ... '' Mikado stated .

'' Mika-chan that really hurts ! I'm not selfish ! '' the older man whined .

Mikado looked at him in the eyes '' So are you saying you aren't doing just for your own amusement ? If not , than why ? '' he asked teasing the other a little .

'' Okay , okay ... '' Izaya sighed '' You know me so well Mikado ... I'm selfish and I don't like sharing something or someone I love and more with a monster . '' he said glaring at Anri .

The girl clenched her fists '' Mikado-kun we are leaving here together ! '' she said firmly as saika started appearing from her hand.

Mikado saw saika appear and his body just moved on its own . He quickly stud up and stretched his hands to both sides in a protective way '' No ! Anri-chan ! Stop whatever you are thinking I'm not going to let you hurt him and I'm not going anywhere ! And if you do hurt him I will never forgive you ! You can go if you here just to make me mad ! '' he said angry .

The saika disappeared again '' Mikado-kun... why ? Of all people you choice him ? The one that hurt your friends the most ... and you ... don't you see his manipulating you ? '' Anri yelled back for the first time in her life .

'' He's n- ahhh ! '' Mikado screamed in pain and put a hand on one of the bullet wounds . Izaya quickly stud up when he heard Mikado scream and embraced the boy into a loving hug .

'' Shinra told you not to move to fast '' the man said caressing the brown locks '' Now c'mon lets sit '' he stepped back and set down and Mikado sat in his lap again .

He put his hands around the boys waist tightly holding him and looked at Anri '' Look , Anri , Mikado is mine and I wouldn't manipulate him and especially if that might get him hurt ... '' he stated '' well I would manipulate him in bed , but I don't think he would mind '' he said smirking and both Anri and Mikado blushed .

'' W-w-why would you tell something so embarrassing ... ? '' the boy asked stuttering .

'' To make her understand your body , your heart , your soul , your mind everything that is you belongs to me and I will never share you again . '' Izaya said with a serious face .

'' Izaya-san ... I would tell you the same ... '' Mikado said blushing .

'' You don't need because I belong to you and you alone ... '' Izaya stated and Mikado turned completely red '' Awww ! Mika-chan makes the cutest expressions when his embarrassed ! '' he exclaimed.

'' S-s-sto-oo-p '' the boy said stuttering and pouting .

'' I can't '' the older man said and put two fingers on Mikados chin and turned his head a little so they would be facing each other '' Now come '' Izaya leaned leaving just inches between their lips .

'' N-n-no A-a-anri is here ... '' Mikado stuttered .

'' I want her to see ... '' he said and closed the distance between them . When their lips touched Mikado forgot about Anri in the room and deepened the kiss opening his mouth a bit to allow access to it . Izaya slid his tongue in not waiting for nothing when Mikados mouth opened. He explored the wet and hot place while Anri just looked at them flushed and Nami that was in the back of the room looked at them not amazed or effected at all .  
The woman came closer to the girl put a hand on her shoulder and whispered.

'' We should leave them alone it might take a while before they separate again '' the girl just nodded and they left the room closing the door behind them .

Mikado and Izaya continued to kiss for few more minutes until they broke the kiss panting hard and noticing that now they are alone again .

'' Anri-chan ... '' Mikado said breathing heavy .

'' I guess they left so we can continue what we were doing '' the informant smirked .

'' Izaya-san what do you think Anri-chan coming here coincidence or a plan ? '' the boy asked with a serious face .

'' Mhh ... what do you think ? '' asked the older male .

'' You know I asked first '' Mikado pouted .

'' Yeah but then I won't know what Mika-chan is thinking '' the man said teasingly.

Mikado groaned '' You just want to know how similar our minds are ... '' he stated frowning.

'' Is that so bad ? '' Izaya teased .

The boy sighed '' I think is just coincidence ... I don't think they would use Anri-chan since even if she hates you she wouldn't hurt me and she now knows that if you die my heart will die with you ... '' he stated .

'' Yeah and she has a little crush on you ... '' the informant mumbled under his breath .

Mikado heard what he said and smirked '' So that's why all that show and tell was for . '' his smirk widened '' Is Izaya-san jealous ? '' he teased.

The older male blushed a little '' It's not like that... '' he turned his head to the side.

'' Really ? Because I would think otherwise . '' he smiled and cuddled closer to the informant

'' Yeah , maybe I might be a little jealous... '' the man said.

Mikado smiled softly for a minute looking in Izayas eyes and then he turned serious again '' You know since they want to kill you know the best choose would be to choose someone you angered recently... and more someone who had more personal than working relationship with you ... '' he said .

'' Yeah that's right '' Izaya said smiling '' Who would you choose ? '' he asked grinning.

'' Well Nami would be a great choise ... but she needs work so she wouldn't kill you ... In my opinion Saki or Masaomi would be their choise... '' the boy said .

'' Yes . But you can't make them both kill me , right ? '' the informant asked .

'' Aha '' Mikado nodded '' I know Masaomi wouldn't touch you even if he really wanted to ... but I don't know about Saki ... I don't know her at all and I don't have any information about her so I can't say anything ... '' he said .

'' I know '' the older man smiled obviously happy about his boyfriends response .

'' I know that you know ... and you know you just could tell me if Saki would try to kill you and get it over with ... '' Mikado stated frowning.

'' I could ... but where is fun in that ? '' Izaya teased his younger lover in his lap .

'' Fun , huh ? So if I do this ... '' the boy licks the mans neck '' That's no fun ? '' he kisses the place where he licked before .

'' I wasn't talking about that kind of fun . '' the man said smirking.

'' I know... '' Mikado bites the place on Izayas neck '' You know I'm worried about you ... Please tell me would Saki be able to kill you '' he looked at the man with puppy-dog eyes and began to suck on his neck , leaving a hickey .

Izaya let out a sigh '' Yes ... she was mad about me leaving her ... and she would kill me if she had the opportunity ...'' he replied .

Mikado lifted his head '' Mh ... I don't like this ... '' he said .

'' Don't worry that much . It's not that easy to kill me ... '' the man said.

'' Easy for you to say... '' Mikado mumbled and took out his phone and texted Horou.

[ You know Saki Izayas-sans ex girlfriend ? I want you to keep a close 24/7 watch on her and report back. ]

'' Did you just ordered someone to stalk Saki ? '' Izaya said amused.

Mikado blushed '' You make it sound like it was a crime ... '' he pouted .

Izaya chuckled '' Because tracking people without their permission or court order is illegal . '' he said .

'' Whatever ... '' the boy frowned '' Tell me what were you doing on your computer better ... '' he said.

'' Nothing much ... just puting some deals in order ... '' the man replied simply .

'' Aha ... '' that boy narrowed his eyes .

'' Don't look at me that way ... you know I would tell you if something important is going to happen ... '' Izaya said.

While they were cuddling and Mikado was trying to get more information about what was Izaya doing at Sakis apartment appeared a none other than Shiki ...


	14. Chapter 14

One week later ...

Mikado was standing in a bathroom brushing his teeth wearing his school uniforms pants and white dress shirt with two buttons on the top unbuttoned reviling his pale skin when Izaya came into the bathroom wearing only boxers and put his arms around Mikados neck .

'' C'mon Mika-chan don't be mean '' the older male said whining.

The boy finished cleaning his teeth escaped from Izayas grip '' No way ! '' he said leaving the bathroom .

'' But Mika-chan this is the first day you leave the apartment and your wounds aren't healed yet '' the man followed him out whining .

'' I will manage by myself and everything will be alright don't worry '' Mikado said coming into a bedroom .

Izaya frowned '' C'mon please let me ... I promise I won't make trouble for you ... '' he said .

'' No ! I know you have alternative motives that's why you're not coming with . '' the boy stated.

The man smirked '' That's it ! '' he said and pushed Mikado on to the bed and climbed over him .

'' Wha-a-at are you doing ? '' the younger male stuttered .

'' I will give you two choices '' Izaya said smirking while hovering over the boy '' A hickeys everywhere for everyone to see or you let me come with you to school , easy right ? '' he said.

'' You said you wouldn't manipulate me ... '' Mikado said frowning .

'' Oh really now ? But I said I wouldn't make you do crimes and this is way different . And by the way I did say that personal feelings aren't included . '' the older male stated .

Mikado glared at his boyfriend '' Why would you even want to come to my school with me ? Is it because of Masaomi ? '' he asked curious but with a glint of anger .

'' How possessive do you think I am ? '' Izaya asked pouting and ignoring Mikados question.

'' Enough ... '' the boy said silently .

The man grinned '' So Mika-chan ... '' he said in his sing-song voice '' Your choise is ? '' his grin widened.

Mikado blushed '' Y-y-you can come with me to school... '' he stuttered .

'' I think this is a great choise '' the older male said and kissed the boy under him '' I'm going to get dressed wait for me Mika-chan '' he said in his sing-song voice.

'' Aha... '' Mikado nodded and the older male got off of him and went to a bathroom . When Izaya was out of the room Mikado sat up and sighed he knew that if he left now the other male would be mad and would embarrass him more ...

' There is no other choise ... ' he thought and plumped back down.

10 minutes later...

The informant was dressed and ready to go . He went to the kitchen where Mikado was eating a sandwich .

'' Nah , Mika-chan and me ? I'm hungry too '' the older male whined.

'' You didn't say you wanted some . '' Mikado answered simply and took a bite of his sandwich.

'' How come you didn't think about me ? ''Izaya said whining and a little hurt.

Mikado smirked '' You know I think about you all the time and you just tease me every time you get... '' he said looking at his boyfriend with a wider grin '' And by the way check the fridge '' he took another bite of his sandwich.

'' Mhh ... '' Izaya turned around and walked to the fridge opened it and found two sandwiches , he took them out '' Oh Mika-chan you are so mischievous '' he smirked devilishly '' Teasing others . Who taught you how to tease ? '' he teased the other and began devouring his breakfast.

'' I think I learned it from you . '' the boy replied casually .

'' Then I was a great teacher... '' Izaya said .

Mikado took the last bite of his sandwich , ate it and said '' The best ! '' he stood up and kissed the mans cheek '' C'mon hurry up or I will be late ''

'' We don't want that ,do we ? '' the informant said with a wide grin.

'' Not really ... '' the boy replied and went to put some shoes on. Five minutes later they were already on their way to Mikados school . They were walking holding hands their fingers intervened. Izaya was wearing black jeans , black t-shirt and his Eskimo like coat .

45 minutes later they were in front of the younger ones school .

'' Okay I think it's far enough . We are already in front of the school so I can go by myself from here... '' Mikado said in hopes of his boyfriend going home already .

'' Oh Mika-chan you should know better than this ... I'm going all the way in . '' Izaya said smirking while the younger male blushed. Izaya grabbed the boys hand again and dragged him inside. They changed their shoes and went to Mikados first class which was math . They stopped in front of the door Mikado looked at Izaya with a strange look.

'' How far are you going ? '' he asked worried.

'' I said till the end '' the man replied with an evil smile.

'' What's that supposed to mean ? '' the boy exclaimed asking while having a bad feeling.

'' Mhh ... Let me see ...'' Izaya put a finger on his chin teasing the other '' I think ... '' he stopped for a minute to make the other feel a little uncomfortable '' Till the end of school . '' he stated .

Mikado sighed not in the mood to argue with his boyfriend '' Fine ...'' he said under his breath.

Izaya smirked and opened the door coming inside holding Mikados hand . Everyones eyes fell on them Anri looked at them glaring at Izaya . From Masaomis eyes a tear fell but he wiped it down quickly so that no one would see . The informant sat at Mikados table and pulled the boy on his lap . Soon the bell rang signifying the start of the first class.

The Teacher came in and looked around and spotted Mikado with Izaya . Sure he already knew that someone who already graduated was going to be in his class because Izaya already informed the school yesterday that he will be tagging along with Mikado without the boys knowledge . But he was surprised and terrified because it was Izaya Orihara-the informant of Ikebukuru who was siting in his class with one of the students in his lap . The teacher already knew the informant because he was his teacher when Izaya was 15. The man was so glad and dancing happily when the informant graduated...

' Why is he here again ? I thought I got rid of him when he graduated ... ' the teacher thought while breathing heavily ' It's a problem even if he is here just a little while ... the problems follow him ... ' his mind went through the years that Izaya attended this school remembering all the things that went wrong when he heard his students greet him.

'' Good morning, Arthur-sensei . '' all the students said in unison.

'' Good morning '' Arthur said politely '' Izaya Orihara nice to see you again in my class . But you know the janitor brought a new table just for you so you wouldn't need to stand or sit with someone . '' he said.

'' It's nice to see you to '' the informant smirked '' I don't mind siting with Mika-chan . Just continue with the class like you always do and don't mind me . '' he replied .

'' I won't if you don't disturb it or disturb Mikado. I wont mind then. '' the man said firmly and it sounded like a statement .

'' What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did something to disturb Mikados peace ? '' Izaya asked with an innocent look on his face while poking Mikados cheek.

The boy was siting in the informants lap silently with his head down flushed not only his teachers eyes were on him but all of his classmates to... he was feeling like his life is going to end any second now... but how embarrassing it was being treated like this in some way it was nice to ... knowing that Izaya cared so much made his heart skip a beat ...

All the day in school Izaya was pointing out with his actions or words that Mikado belonged to him and him alone .He was cuddling , nuzzling to the boy while everyone stared and the boy was red like a tomato . Seeing the informant like this with someone made them think that he wasn't so scary or dangerous like everyone thought . So when the lunch break came and they went on the roof to eat their lunches some of the teens decided to tease the two love birds ... lets say it didn't went the way they hoped ... when they got closer Izaya glared daggers at them which made them flinch but they still went farther , they started teasing and Izayas glare turned into an evil smirk this was amusing him .

'' So if I understand correctly you think I'm what a wimp ? '' the older man asked amused .

'' Yeah . I have no idea why people fear you . I could take you out myself . '' the boy with a nose piercing said proudly with his friends standing closely behind him.

Izaya smirk just widened at that '' Ne , Mika-chan what do you think about his statement ? Do you think he can take me ? '' he asked .

Mikado looked at his lover with a blush and annoyed eyes he was tired of all the teasing his boyfriend made him endure '' We both perfectly know that he doesn't stand a chance against you . '' he looked at the boy in front of them '' You should run away when you can before he decides to prove you wrong . '' he said to the nose pierced guy .

'' Yeah right ! Like we would listen to some fag ! You know what? We probably will try your boyfriend out when we defeat him . Make him scream in pain and we will make you watch .'' the boy said.

The informant eyes narrowed dangerously at the statement that he would be screaming in pain but mostly he didn't like someone insulting his beloved one . He looked at Mikado and was surprised a little , Mikado wasn't affected by the insult at all more his lips grew into a wide grin and his eyes looked cold.

'' You could try ...'' Mikado said his grin widening as he turned and looked at Izaya '' You know I don't know does guys right ? You could beat them up right now and I wouldn't be mad ... '' he said .

'' OH! Mika-chan , you say such a naughty things sometimes '' the informant said standing up with a smug smirk .

'' C'mon guys we are going to beat this guy ! '' the nose pierced guy yelled as he lashed out at Izaya with his friends . They all attacked at the same time .

'' After this don't tell me I didn't warn you . And by the way five on one isn't fair . '' Mikado shrugged .

Izaya defended himself by cutting their hair some how without taking out his knife at least it appeared this way and knocked them on the ground screaming in pain '' The bell will be ringing soon I think it's time to go back '' he said like nothing happened looking at Mikado.

The boy just nodded and started walking but he stopped in front of the guy on the ground with an earing in his nose ,leaned down '' You know if you had ever touched him like that I would have killed you '' he whispered in the others ear his voice was cold, threatening which made the other tremble in fear . Mikado stud up and left the roof top with Izaya . They soon reached Mikados literature class and went in . They sat the same way like before the boy in the older males lap . The class soon started and Mikado got a text . He pulled out his cell phone and read the message.

** [ Mikado , you were right you are being followed .]**


	15. Chapter 15

**[ Follow them and find out what they are planing and report back ]**

Mikado replied to the text and put the phone back into his pocket trying to concentrate on his class but that didn't work at all his mind kept wondering back to the text he got.

' Damn ! There making their move already ! There is no way I can counter attack right now ... ' the boy thought while his teacher explained something about Shakespeare . Izaya caught on to this that his little lover isn't paying attention in his class and has a very serious worried expression on his pale face. The informant tighten his grip on the boys waist reassuring that he is here .

'' Mikado what's wrong ? '' the older man asked whispering into the boys ear.

'' Nothing I'm just thinking . '' Mikado replied simply.

'' About what ? '' Izaya asked .

'' Nothing that important ... '' the younger boy replied. The man sighed and looked at the boy again he wanted to ask again but stayed silent ' I know he will tell me when he is ready ... but still I'm worried ... he looks so worried himself ... ' he thought.

' If I tell Izaya now if he doesn't know already he might creat a bigger problem than it is now...And of course I can't keep this forever ... Ahh ! This is so frustrating ! I have to fix this problem soon or else I'm screwed ! First order of things I have to find out who the hell is following me ' He took out his phone again and text one of his subordinates .

**[ Send me the picture and info of the one who is following me ]**

* * *

Shikis office...

Yakuzas boss was siting in Shikis chair behind his desk , looking at the picture

'' Who is this boy with Izaya ? '' asks the man .

'' His name is Mikado Ryugamine he is the informants boyfriend. If I understand correctly he was the one who saved the informant last week and as far as I know he is just Izayas Oriharas boyfriend nothing more ,nothing less . '' Shiki replied.

'' Mhh . '' the man with glasses said still looking at the picture '' I want you to find out more about this boy . We both know Izaya... if he fell in love ,that means this boy is special ... I want to know what's so special about him ''

'' As you wish Yamato-san . '' Shiki said .

'' This boy intrigues me ... I don't know why , but he seems interesting ... I want the information about him on my table as soon as possible . Then I want to meet him ... '' he said .

'' Yes , I will gather the information as fast as I can . '' Shiki said and left .

* * *

The next part of the day Mikado was eagerly waiting for the info on the '' stalker '' more and more impatiently while Izaya was becoming more and more concerned about his younger lover . Of course the informant knew that if it was something really bad Mikado would tell him ... then this means that it is something complicated and the boy is trying to find a solution by himself or just trying to asses the situation and he sure as hell won't try to mess with his boyfriends process to find a solution to his problem. But then again he was THE INFORMANT and gathering information was his job . So he decided to find out what is bothering his Mikado like he always does .

While Mikado was trying to calm his nerves down by cooking some pasta with sauce , Izaya was calling Horou ...

'' Hello ... '' came an answer from the phone .

'' Hi ! '' Izaya exclaimed .

'' What's wrong ? why are you calling me ? Do you need something ? '' Horou asked .

'' I'm worried about Mikado ... '' the informant said with a worried voice '' Since you texted him today he didn't stop glaring at his phone . He told me about it and I have a pretty good picture what is going on .But... can you tell me in more detail ? I want to have a clear picture of everything ... '' he guessed that if someone would know what's bothering his Mika-chan it would be Horou.

'' Well there's nothing really more to tell but I will try to explain in more detail like you asked ... '' Horou said and began explaining everything to Izaya while the informant kept wide satisfied grin on his face.

5 minutes later Izaya was grinning even more since his plan worked , but then his grin disappeared.

' I never can tell what Mikado is thinking and I love that but ... now ... I have no idea what he is planing ... I can see that he doesn't have a plan for the time being until every little puzzle peace is in place ... ' Izaya thought.

'' Mika-chan ... '' the man came into the kitchen and put his arms around Mikados waist and pulled the younger ones back to his chest '' So ... how long till dinner is ready ? '' he purred.

'' It's almost ready just two more minutes '' the boy replied smiling .

'' So long ! Can't it cook any faster ? I want to eat and then I want you ! I don't know how long I can keep my cool ... '' the informant said nuzzling the boys neck ...

Mikado blushed '' Why do you always say these things to me ? '' he said stuttering.

'' Because I love seeing you while you are flushed and nervous ... It just adds to your appeal my Mika-chan ... '' Izaya said kissing the boys cheek.

'' I wish I could see you blushing too ... '' Mikado said honestly with a lowered head .

Izayas eyes widened and he smiled '' My dear Mika-chan , if I wouldn't be in control of my body I would be red like you ... '' he said .

'' You know you could try not to be in control ... '' the boy said turning around and looking at the older male with puppy dog eyes .

'' Mika-chan don't give me that look ! What kind of seme would I be if I let you see me flushed like that ? '' he said drifting his gaze to other things that not include Mikados deep blue eyes that could melt him if they wanted to ...

'' You would be my seme ... '' the boy said .

'' Oh ! You are such a sweet talker Mi-ka-do ... '' Izaya said an licked the boys neck .

'' You can go sit at the table , because dinner is ready .'' The younger male said and began puting pasta on to the plates while Izaya sat in the chair at the table and waited patiently. Not long after the dinner was on the table and they started eating . After dinner Izaya stud up and lifted Mikado bridal style and carried him to his bedroom . Put the boy on his bed and climbed on top of him .

'' Nah, Mika-chan , I'm making you mine again ! '' Izaya exclaimed and kissed the boy while hovering over him . His tongue met Mikados he sucked and bit on it gently making the other let out a shriek . '' Oh , Mika-chan you let out such sexy noises ...'' the man said into the kiss while Mikado turned redder if it's even possible and Izaya smirked then he suddenly drooped down crashing their bodys together. Chest to chest and hips to hips made them both moan in pleasure . The informant kissed the boy under him again and then attacked his neck.

Mikado trembled when he felt his boyfriends hot tongue on his neck licking . '' Izaaayaaa-saaannn ! '' he moaned .

The man smirked and let his hands travel under the boys shirt . His hands explored Mikados fin chest and found his little pink bud . He played with it .

'' Mika-chan your nipples are hard already and I think ... '' his free hand traveled down Mikados body slowly until it reached his crotch '' Your hard '' he smirked squeezing gently the boys cock .

Mikados eyes widened and he moaned louder '' Iza-hhhh ! ''

'' Mikado you're so hard already? I barely even started ... '' the informant teased biting his neck.

'' You know , you are harder than me ! '' the boy stated brushing his hand over Izayas hard member through his pants.

'' It's because you make such erotic faces '' he kissed Mikado '' Now where was I ? Oh yeah here ... '' he ripped the boys shirt off and started sucking on his nipple .

Mikado shrieked and Izaya bit his nipple hard, but not enough to draw blood . The boy screamed loudly and the man just grinned . The informant sat up for a moment until he took off his shirt and then plumed down again. He started licking Mikados chest down slowly ... until he reached the boys pants . He looked at it for a moment and then he took them off leaving Mikado wearing only boxers . The boy shivered when his hot hard member was exposed to a chill air around them , Izaya took off his own pants and boxers and took his own and Mikados member in one hand and started stroking them both .

'' Ahhhhh ! '' the boy moaned loudly as the pleasure overwhelmed him . Having Izayas cock and his own touch was so addicting and more ... Izayas hand was an expert in knowing what Mikado liked the most ... Mikado loved every single touch of his lovers . suddenly he felt something at his entrance running sweet innocent circles around it. And then without any warning Izayas finger entered him . The finger started thrusting in and out making the boy pant harder ... then the second finger slid in and the scissoring started ... It lasted for at least two more minutes until Mikado became impatient...

'' Stop...Izaya-san ... I want ... '' the boy managed to say through his breathing.

'' What does Mika-chan want ? '' Izaya said .

'' Izaya-san... '' Mikado turned his head to the side so his face was out of the view of his boyfriend '' Don't tease anymore...just put it inside... '' he said blushing like a girl having her first time .

Izaya just smirked '' So impatient ... '' he commented but complied with Mikados wishes and pulled his fingers out and placed his dick at Mikados entrance . He slowly slid in until all of his member was inside the boys ass. Mikado let out a little scream at the intrusion because even if he had his first time with the informant he never got used to this part ...and of course with Masaomi was different it was easier but he didn't get the same pleasure as with Izaya because Masaomis cock was smaller than Izayas.

The informant gave Mikado a moment to get used to something inside him so he would relax a little.

'' You ... can move... '' Mikado said between breaths .

Izaya started slowly thrusting in and out of the boys hot and tight ass while Mikado became a moaning mess ... well Izaya wasn't that far off . The informant kept the slow, annoying, torturing pace to tease his boyfriend some more and make him ask for more , but he himself was loosing his better judgement ...

'' More ...Izaya ...I want more! '' the boy moaned loudly .

The older males smirk turned into a satisfied smile and he turned Mikado around . Now Mikado was on his knees his ass in the air and his hands were holding onto a bed frame in front of him his head was lowered he was moaning and panting hard while Izayas hands was on the boys hips and he was slamming hard into him . Few more thrust and Mikados head shot up his eyes wide and he released the loudest moan ever and that ment Izaya found his special spot ... Izaya kept hitting that spot harder and harder every single thrust . Soon they both reached their climax and Izaya began slamming into Mikado even faster and stroking him at the same pace as his thrusts .

'' Izayaa-saann ! ... I'm going to cummmmm ! '' Mikado moaned loudly.

'' Me ... too -Ahhhh Mikaado ! '' Izaya and Mikado both moaned at the same time as they came together screaming each others names out loud .

Mikado felt Izayas semen inside him it was hot and wet and it felt so good while he was trying to come out of his ecstasy and get his breath back his legs began shaking and gave out making him fell on the bed and Izaya on top of him ...

'' I was ...waiting for this for soo long...'' The informant said pulling out of Mikado . He dropped down next to the boy and pulled him closer ,so that the boys head was resting on his chest. The man pulled the covers on them and snuggled even closer ... '' I love you Mika-chan ... '' he said and kissed Mikado.

'' I love you too ...'' the boy replied and closed his eyes giving into the sleep .


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later ...  
It was early in the morning on sunday Izaya was still sleeping while Mikado was eagerly trying to wake him up .

'' Izaya-san wake up ! '' Mikado said a little whining . He was only wearing his boxers while siting on Izaya '' C'mon ! Don't be so mean ! Wake up ! We need to go already ! So wake up ! '' he poked his boyfriend on the cheek.

'' You know this is not the way you wake someone up . And more someone who you love on a weekend ... '' Izaya whispered his eyes still closed .

'' So you're awake !? '' the boy said with a frown but soon it disappeared and a smile appeared he leaned down and kissed the informants neck then his lips made their way to his cheek and then his lips '' Is this better ? '' he said innocently.

Izaya looked up and smirked '' Much, much better ... '' he said and turned Mikado and him . Now Izaya was on top an Mikado on the bottom '' But this is so much better ... '' he kissed the boy passionately.

'' Mhhh... Izaya-san ... please ... we don't have time ... '' Mikado managed to say into the kiss .

The older male pulled out of the kiss and looked down kind of disappointed '' Yeah , yeah ... '' he climbed of the bed and stud up '' Tell me again why did I agree to this ? '' he asked no one in particular.

'' Well ... '' the boy stud up on the bed and put his arms around the informant '' I think because you love me ... '' he kissed the man quickly and ran into the bathroom .

Few hours later ...

'' So what you think ? '' Izaya asked Mikado.

They both were standing in front off a two-floor red brick building more like a big big house which was surrounded by a tall fence and what Mikado could understand this place was previously used as a ranch .

'' Hmmm... It's very big ... '' Mikado said thinking if this would work for what he is planing .

'' Yes , you told me to find something big and more than two floors , didn't you ? '' Izaya asked .

Mikado nodded '' Continue... '' he said .

'' Well like you wished it's remote , it's surrounded by 10 meters fence, this house has at least 34 rooms ... there is a barn and a few little houses along the property ... the property is about 240 ha... '' Izaya told him .

'' It's awesome but can I afford it ? I was saving up for this, but ... this is way better than I expected you to find ... '' Mikado admitted to him.

'' Don't worry, Mika-chan ,the owner of this ranch owes me a favor and some money so pay me back for everything he gave me this ranch and I'm giving it to you. congratulations , Mi-ka-do , you're the new owner '' the informant pulled the boy to him into an embrace and kissed him .

Mikados eyes widened '' It feels unfair ... I need to pay you for this ranch... '' he said .

'' No, C'mon ,Mika-chan ,think about this as a gift .'' The older man said and ruffled the boys hair.

'' This just doesn't feel right to me ... let me pay for this ... '' Mikado said looking up into his boyfriends eyes '' Please... ''

'' Ahh... '' the man sighed '' Okay ,you can pay but ... '' he smirked '' I will choose the price and whatever it is you will have to pay it '' he said.

'' Aha ... '' Mikado nodded his head excited .

'' One dollar . '' Izaya stated with a wide grin .

'' Huh ? '' the boy asked confused and titled his head to the side .

'' I want one dollar for this ranch ... at least from you ... '' Izaya said .

'' But you .., Why ? '' the younger male asked.

'' Because I can and observing your plan unfold will be more than enough '' he kissed Mikado on the forehead '' Mikado , you know about my hobby , people watching , so you know I really love doing it ,but mostly I love watching

you happy and for you to be happy your plans have to succeed ... and If you ask me to help I will do everything in my power to do it . ''

The boy smiled '' Izaya-san ...I promise I will give you a front seat in the play that I'm creating ... '' Mikado pecked Izaya on the lips and smiled '' So you said one dollar ? Yeah ? ''

'' Yes . You know this is with a discount it would be two dollars other wice '' the man said with a grin.

'' Discount , huh ? So how did I earn this discount ? '' Mikado said puting his arms around Izayas neck while the older mans hands traveled to the boys waist .

'' Well... It probably was by the way your lips move with mine .'' He said smirking .

'' Oh , really ? Is this what you mean ? '' Mikado kissed the informant passionately .

Later in the day ...

Mikado and Izaya were walking down one of the Ikebukuru streets hand in hand their fingers intertwined . They were smiling . They were happy just being together. When suddenly car stopped to left side and they both were roughly pushed into a black of a van . Izaya was first to be knocked out since he is more dangerous and Mikado followed soon after .

When they woke up they both were in the same dark room the only light source was small lamp on a table near them . They both were tied to two chairs and were sat face to face . They looked at each other concerned.

'' Mikado are you alright ? '' Izaya asked looking over Mikado trying to find something out-of-place .

'' Yeah ... and you ? '' the boy asked.

'' I'm fine ... '' the man said and they both sighed in relief , they were glad neither of them was harmed .

Mikado looked around '' Where are we ? '' he asked .

'' Mhh... '' Izaya concentrated on everything around him and remembered everything that happened before he passed out '' We were kidnaped by... Yakuza '' he said .

The door in the darkness opened loudly and a dark shadow came into the room '' Your right like always Izaya-san . That shows how good are you at what you do . '' he said .

Mikado and Izaya both looked at the dark figure coming closer into the light and gasped when they saw who he was.

'' Yamato ...'' Izaya said , he recognized him from all the deals he made with him under the books while Mikado recognized him from the secret camera in Horous shirt when Horou went to meet the famous Yakuza boss .

'' Why are we here ? '' the informant asked .

'' I just wanted to meet your little boyfriend . See I sent Shiki to investigate him since I know there is no way you would fall for someone so average but then again ...'' Yamato turned his gaze to Mikado , put his hand on the boys cheek and brushed his thumb over the boys lips '' Everyone hides something and I want to know your dirty little secrets Mikado Ryugamine ... ''

'' Don't touch him ! '' Izaya said glaring at Yamato and the man older than Izaya pulled his hand back .

'' Oh , sorry it's just a habit when I like something I have to touch it... '' the yakuza boss said smirking .

'' Touching Mikado is off-limits for everyone except me ! '' the informant stated glaring even more intensely .

'' Don't be so selfish. You know the first rule of friendship ? It's sharing . I think you need to learn sharing basics .'' Yamato retorted .

'' And you need to learn to not touch somebodys lov- '' Izaya was caught off by Mikados shy , stuttering voice .

'' Wh-h-h-ha-ha-hat do you want from me ? '' the boy asked stuttering.

'' Like I said before... All of your dirty little secrets... '' the man said looking at Mikado '' Now tell me Mikado who in the hell are you ? Shiki couldn't find anything out off ordinary about you ... That's why I think your Hiding something '' Yamato came closer to the boy and leaned down a little , he ignored the death glare he was receiving from Izaya '' I will find out sooner or later . You can decided how I found out '' he looked sadistically into Mikados eyes '' Because I will make you talk ''


	17. Chapter 17

Izayas eyes widened at Yamatos words and then narrowed and he began glaring at the other man. If eyes could kill , Yamato would be laying on the ground dead with many stab wounds . Izaya knew this isn't good . The leader of Yakuza is interested in Mikado and there is no way he will let them leave without an answer ...

The informant sighed ' We are in trouble ... If we refuse to cooperate we are going to be tortured. And it's not like we can tell him the truth either. Mikado is a powerful peace to have . And If Yamato finds out he will in slave Mikado... that can't happen ! I won't let it happen ! The only problem with that is that I won't be able to keep quiet if Mikado is being hurt in front of me ... He is my only weakness and I am his ... ' he thought and sighed again ' The only way I can see out of this mess is telling him something ... But he has to belive it ... '

Mikado looked at Izaya and his heart began to pound in his chest . He knew what the informant was thinking and he understood what needs to be done to protect the one you love . '' W-w-what do you mean ? '' Mikado asked Yamato stuttering .

Yamato looked at him with a smirk '' We all know in this room ,Mikado, that you are special ... '' he looked at Izaya '' Maybe to some of us you are even more special ... '' he looked back at the boy '' I just want to know on a scale from one to ten what kind of threat you posses'' he said with a creepy smile.

'' He isn't a threat to you ! '' the informant said firmly .

'' Everyone is a threat in some way . Everyone must be assessed by information gathered about them and put into a threat category from one to ten like I said... but since there isn't much information about you, Mikado, I want you to tell me honestly what's so special about you ? Before I need to take some more drastic measures.'' He said.

'' W-w-w-what are you talking about ? I'm just a normal teenage boy ? '' Mikado replied stuttering '' What kind of threat would I pose ? ''

'' Tch ! Just tell me your secret already I don't have all day ! '' Yamato said annoyed .

'' It's not like our day is free either '' Izaya hissed .

The Yakuzas bosses eye twitched patience disappearing more and more '' That's way I'm trying to finish this early ! ''

The informant smirked '' Someones so impatient ... '' he teased the other man.

'' That's it ! '' Yamato said angry '' You annoy me ! That's why I ordered to kill you few weeks ago ! '' he punched Izaya in the gut .

'' NOOO ! DON'T HURT HIM ! '' Mikado yelled .

'' Hm ? '' Yamato grinned . He understood something important . He now knew that his only way to make Mikado talk is threatening to kill Izaya '' Mikado if you don't want to see him hurt or killed you know what you have to do ... '' his grin grew wider .

'' Mikado... don't... you ... don't have... to worry ... abou- '' Izaya was cut short by another punch in the stomach .

'' Izaya-san ! '' Mikados eyes widened ''Stop I will tell you everything ! '' he said clenching his fists.

'' Well ? '' Yamato said ' I have no idea that Izaya was his weakness ... this is easier than I thought ' he exclaimed in his mind .

'' I-I-I '' the boy was trying to put a sentence together , he sighed '' I belong to The Dollars ... and I'm Izaya-san apprentice ... '' he said turning his head to the side .

'' Mikado... '' Izaya looked at him then to Yamato with worried eyes .

'' Interesting ... '' the man said looking to Mikado '' I guess you have to be smart ... for Izaya to take interest in ... and you belong to The Dollars ... well it's not like you and The Dollars could get close to hurt me to much ... you are a three meaning threat minimum . '' he looked at the informant '' but Izaya on the other hand is an eight ... '' he said.

'' You said if I told you , you wouldn't hurt him ! '' Mikado yelled with wide-worried-teary eyes .

'' I won't ... I can't right now anyways ... '' Yamato said and started walking out of the room but before he closed the door he said '' It wasn't that hard to tell the truth Mikado ,was it ?... ''

Soon after they were drugged again. Yamatos men drove them to Izayas office .They carried them upstairs knocked on the door . Nami opened the door and wanted to ask what they wanted but saw Izaya and Mikado in there arms and closed her mouth . They carried them inside and lied them both on two different sofas in the office . After that the men left leaving Nami to look after them.

Hours later they woke up with a painful headache . Izaya woke up first and looked around realizing where he was then he spotted Mikado on the other couch still unconscious and walked over to him . He gently shook the boy and kissed him softly on the cheeks until he woke up . Mikados eyes opened slowly and stared at the man in fornt of him with big blue sleepy eyes and Izaya asked .

'' Are you alright Mika-chan ? ''

'' Yeah ... and you ? Those punches ... did they hurt much ? '' Mikado asked with worry in his voice .

'' I'm fine . And if those punches hurt it was worthed . '' he replied.

'' Where are we now ? '' the boy asked because his eyes are still sleepy and he can't see clearly .

'' Don't worry Mika-chan we are in my office '' the informant said and kissed him on the lips .

'' I guess it worked then ... '' The younger one said and closed his eyes not wanting to deal with the light anymore.

'' Mhh '' Izaya smirked '' Mika-chan you know lying isn't nice even if it's to Yamato-san '' Izaya said teasingly.

'' I didn't lie ... '' Mikado said blushing '' I just didn't tell him the all truth ...''

'' Keep telling yourself that ... '' he said and kissed Mikado again .

'' Izaya-san...what day today is ? '' the boy asked.

'' It's Monday already '' Nami said coming into the room '' Looks like you are both up at last . ''

'' Monday ... I missed school again ... '' the boy whispered to himself.

'' I will talk to your teachers and they will make an exception for you , I promise '' Izaya grinned .

Mikados eyes widened and he knew this would probably mean he will blackmail them into giving Mikado a break . Mikado sighed '' Thank you ... '' he said softly .

The informant grinned more and turned to Nami '' So how long were we out since they brought us here ? '' he asked.

'' About six hours '' she replied .

'' That means the sedative they gave us was strong . '' the man said .

Mikado sat up in the couch where he was laying and looked to the informant with pleading eyes'' Izaya-san can we stay here for awhile I want to talk to Horou face to face ...'' he asked

'' Sure , I have some things to do to . '' the older male replied.

'' I will make some tea then ... '' Nami said and left the room .

'' I will take a shower ... '' the boy said and began his walk to a bathroom, but then suddenly stopped and turned his head to Izaya blushing like crazy '' Y-y-you can join me if y-y-you want ... ''

The older mans face light up '' Oh, Mika-chan you don't need to ask twice ! '' he ran to the boy threw him over his shoulder and walked fast to the bathroom .

* * *

Later in the day...

'' Hello '' Horou said coming into the office . He wasn't wearing his usual suit instead he was wearing dark blue jeans and a V shaped shirt .

'' Hello '' Mikado said politely while Izaya just waved his hand not looking away from his computer .

'' So was there something you needed ? '' Horou asked .

'' Remember what we were talking about the last time you were here ? '' the boy asked and Horou nodded '' Okay ... So I hope you know from the finances that I opened two separate accounts and I was putting some money from our deals in there , right ? '' the man nodded again .

'' I will give you access to one of the accounts and I want you to remodel a ranch for me . '' the boy said.

'' Remodel a ranch ? '' he asked confused .

'' Yeah ... I want you to make the ranch into a training grounds ... something like military has ... and I want you to make one of the rooms there into a intelligence room with the best qualities computers and satellite acsses . And yeah put up cameras all around the campus . '' he ordered .

'' Fine . '' the man said and then remembered something '' About the one who was following you ... '' he started but saw Mikados eyes go widder and sift to the informant .

' His unaffected by this ... I guess he knew already ... well his the informant I guess knowing is his job after all ... ' Mikado thought and looked back to Horou '' Continue... '' he said.

'' His name is Yuji Chin he is twenty-six years old , officially works at travel agencies, but that is a cover for Yakuza, they launder their dirty money through there . In a street his known as the black shadow . They say he is the best at spying in their ranks . He also is a killer for higher. He has a wife in a different name . She doesn't know what he really does for living . '' Horou told him .

'' The wife does he love her ? I mean would he do anything for her ? '' Mikado asked .

'' Don't know ... '' Horou replied honestly.

'' Find out and tell me . '' he ordered .

'' Sure . ''

'' The password to the account under the allies off John Miles is 467390fc123 '' he told him and the man wrote everything down on a piece of paper that he found in his pocket. '' You can leave now ... '' the boy said .

'' Okay . '' the man stood up and left the same way he came .

'' So you knew ... '' Mikado said walking towards Izaya.

'' I had to find out what was bothering that big beautiful mind of yours '' Izaya said spinning on his chair to face the boy .

'' Yeah , right ... You were just snooping '' Mikado said straddling Izaya '' We both know I was going to tell you eventually ''

'' We did , didn't we ? '' the man said putting his arms around the boys waist '' Tell me Mika-chan how did you know what I was thinking when Yamato was going to torture us ? '' he asked curious.

'' Well ... '' he kissed the man on the lips and put his arms around his neck '' I guess I spend too much time with you ... when you came to the conclusion how to get out of that mess you smirked and then I knew ... something in my gut told me to annoy him more with stupid questions and make him mad him more so when I finally told him a lie he would belive it . '' he stated .

'' So you admit it was a lie ? '' Izaya teased smirking and kissed the boy with tongue and all . Their make out session began . For at least five minutes they didn't pull away from each other until their phones began to ring.


End file.
